Desde la primera vez
by GleekSpain7
Summary: Todo empezó con una reunión de trabajo, aparentemente una más, pero de allí surgió una profunda amistad que daría paso a algo más con el tiempo... Algo llamado Monchele. Historia Monchele desde el principio. N/A: No es M desde el comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Me presento, me llamo Nerea, soy de España y después de leer varíos fanfics he decidido escribir uno propio. Llevaba dándole vueltas desde el primero que leí, pero no me atrevía a darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación con una idea que me rondaba la cabeza.  
Hoy, durante una buena siesta, en un sueño "revelador" he visto que debía hacerlo. Más ideas han aparecido y aquí estoy, mostrando esa primera idea que tuve...**

**No sé aún cúanto durará ni cómo será, pero si veo que va gustando iré dándole forma según vea en vuestros reviews. Así que espero que os guste y me digáis qué os parece!**

* * *

-Bienvenidos a la primera reunión de este nuevo proyecto, que espero podamos llevar muy lejos-decía Ryan mientras entraban a una gran sala, dando paso a un grupo muy vario de actores y al resto de su equipo de productores.

Allí estaban, entre otros, Jenna, Kevin, Amber, Mark, Naya, Chris, Dianna y Lea. Murmuraban y conversaban entre ellos. Algunos ya se conocían, otros estaban teniendo contacto por primera vez. Estaban creando un entorno agradable y, aunque aún era pronto, ya empezaba a respirarse confianza. Si todo salía bien, de esa reunión saldría una gran familia.

-Tomen asiento para empezar a establecer las primeras indicaciones…-continuaba Ryan mientras alguien lo interrumpió llamando-insistente-a la puerta de la sala.

-¡Adelante!-exclamó Ryan.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un enorme y tímido chico, sonrojado por la situación, pues estaba llegando tarde a la primera reunión de su nuevo trabajo.

-Lo...lo siento-titubeó sonriendo el simpático muchacho mientras entraba.

-No te preocupes-le contestó Ryan, haciendo que se sintiera menos incómodo-toma asiento al lado de Kevin, es todo tuyo-continuó, señalándole el sitio que debía tomar.

Perdiendo un poco la vergüenza, Cory llegó a su lugar y, una vez sentado, levantó su cabeza despacio mientras veía por primera vez, frente a él, a una hermosa chica que le sonreía, haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo. Tímidamente le devolvió la sonrisa, moviendo sus labios levemente hacia un lado de la cara, y en seguida volvió sus ojos hacia Ryan.

La reunión continuaba con éxito. El equipo de productores dio las primeras indicaciones y el libro con el guion del que sería el episodio piloto. Todos lo hojeaban mientras escuchaban interesados estas directrices. Parecían niños con juguete nuevo. Comentaban e intercambiaban opiniones acerca de sus personajes. Hacían bromas y pasaban un buen rato mientras se iban conociendo un poco más.

Una vez que terminó la reunión, decidieron ir a comer todos juntos, era un buen momento para entablar amistad y saber más de sus nuevos compañeros.

Fueron levantándose y saliendo en grupos mientras seguían conversando sobre lo interesante que sería ese nuevo proyecto. Cuando Cory estaba por salir de la sala, Lea se acercó a él por atrás y lo sorprendió.

-¡Hola! Soy Lea Michele, encantada-se presentó ella con gran entusiasmo.

-Ho...hola.-Tartamudeó Cory un poco nervioso.

-Imagino que tú eres Cory-insistió Lea en la presentación.

-Oh, sí, lo siento, yo soy Cory Monteith, encantado de conocerte Lea-fue soltándose un poco y dejando a un lado la timidez.

-Creo que va a ser un gran proyecto, tengo muchas ganas e ilusión…-continuó ella mientras comenzaba a andar, haciendo que él la siguiera.

Salieron juntos de la sala, hablando de sus personajes y cómo querían darle vida, dejándose llevar por una conversación bastante amena y fluida.  
Una vez que estaban en el restaurante donde comerían todos juntos, Lea y Cory continuaban con su entretenida conversación. Ya habían pasado por diversos temas, gustos musicales, cinematográficos y teatrales, aunque en este tema Cory andaba un poco perdido. Intercambiaron opiniones y comprobaron cuántas cosas tenían en común a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

Transcurría el almuerzo, que parecía alargarse más de lo normal, ya todos parecían conocerse hace mucho tiempo; reían, hacían bromas de los demás, contaban anécdotas y simpatizaban muy bien. Se estaba formando un estupendo equipo de trabajo y aún estaba todo por empezar. Eso era un buen síntoma.

Cuando se disponían a salir del restaurante los que andaban con algo de prisa se despidieron, mientras Mark, Naya, Dianna, Cory y Lea decidieron quedarse charlando un poco más. Más tarde fueron a tomar café y, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, era de noche y cada uno debía marcharse a casa.

En ese momento Lea se percató de que ella había llegado a la reunión de por la mañana en el coche de su amiga Steph, quien se había ofrecido a llevarla, y ahora no tenía su coche para volver.

-Mi coche está por allí-dijo Mark, señalando a su derecha-nos vemos mañana chicos.

-Hasta mañana-se despedían Dianna y Naya que comenzaban a andar.

-Yo tengo que llamar a un taxi-intervino Lea-esta mañana llegué con una amiga.

Cory, que comenzaba a caminar en otra dirección, la escuchó y frenó enseguida.

-Si quieres, puedo acercarte a tú casa-se ofreció sin pensarlo-seguro que está de camino a la mía-terminó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Aún vivo a las afueras-lo interrumpió-estoy mudándome todavía.

-Bueno, entonces seguiremos con la conversación de la comida durante el camino-dijo él mientras comenzaban a andar hacia su coche.

Y así es como ambos comenzaron la bonita y profunda amistad que ahora comparten.

* * *

**¿Y? Qué os parece? Es solo como me imagino que podría haber sido un primer encuentro entre Lea y Cory y también con los demás chicos, a los que quiero meter en la historia poco a poco.**

**Espero que me dejeis reviews así veo si sigo o lo dejo aquí jajajaja**

**Un saludo =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo! Este es un poco más largo que el primero, aunque adelanto que todavía no viene esa parte que adivino que todos queremos leer, pero es una parte interesante de la historia.**

**Espero que disfruteis y me dejeis reviews, es importante para saber como seguir y si está gustando!**

* * *

Días después empezaron las grabaciones del episodio piloto. Todos estaban ilusionados y con muchas ganas de que el trabajo que estaban empezando a hacer diera resultado y fuera un éxito. No sabían a donde llegarían, pero estaban dispuestos a todo.

Parecían niños, ellos pensaban que habían vuelto al instituto. Con el paso de los días ya no parecía un trabajo, estaban cómodos y las escenas se grababan prácticamente solas. Estaban disfrutando.

Detrás de escena, cada uno iba relacionándose con quien tenía más afinidad. Eran compañeros, pero también estaban haciendo amigos.

-¡Mirad, vamos a hacer una carrera!-gritaba Mark mientras corría al lado de Cory y Kevin con su silla de ruedas-¡Quien pierda paga el almuerzo!

-¡Tengo tanta fuerza en los brazos que me daréis de comer gratis!-se burlaba Kevin.

-Con esas piernas tan largas seguro que gana Cory-bromeaba Naya mientras observaba con el resto de las chicas.

El equipo técnico los observaba divertidos, nunca habían visto un grupo de trabajo que pudiera pasarlo tan bien.

Y así pasaban las largas horas de trabajo. Seguían pasando las semanas y el trabajo del primer episodio se iba acabando. No sabían qué pasaría después de eso.

Mientras tanto Lea ya había terminado su mudanza. En una conversación con Dianna tomaron la decisión de ir a vivir juntas, pues compartían afinidades y parecían llevarse muy bien. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Así que ya vivían juntas.  
Ella y Cory seguían conociéndose y creando una gran amistad sin darse cuenta. Compartían muchos momentos en el set y fuera de él. Charlas, risas y bromas, temas más serios, que los unía un poco más.  
Durante esas semanas habían pasado muchas horas los dos juntos, iban a tomar café y quedaban para leer juntos el guion.

Y después de largos meses, llegó el último día de trabajo del episodio piloto.

La producción decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta para festejar que todo estaba saliendo bien. Así que esa noche fueron todos a celebrar a casa de Ryan, quien se había ofrecido como anfitrión.  
Algunas de las chicas quedaron para prepararse juntas, los chicos preferían encontrarse en el lugar de la fiesta.

Cuando Dianna, Jenna, Naya, Amber y Lea llegaron a casa de Ryan los chicos ya estaban allí, esperando en la puerta para entrar, las vieron llegar. Se habían acostumbrado a verlas vestidas como chicas de instituto-algunas de animadoras-mientras rodaban y no esperaban verlas tan guapas esa noche.

-¡Vaya! Cómo vienen-murmuró Mark.

-Qué cambio-dijo Chris, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Cory en cambio estaba sin palabras, estaba viendo a esa chica que lo miró en aquella primera reunión, Lea, su amiga, pero no la reconocía, parecía otra. Se quedó observándola viendo cómo se acercaba hasta donde él estaba.

-Estáis todas muy guapas-reaccionó Cory, saliendo del asombro.

_Sobre todo Lea, nunca la había visto así-_pensó.

Las chicas, que se estaban dando cuenta de cómo las estaban mirando los chicos, se acercaron con una gran sonrisa, para entrar todos juntos a la casa.

Cory seguía observando a Lea, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy obvio y apartó rápidamente la mirada. Chris que, aun siendo el más joven, para esas cosas tenía un sexto sentido, pudo ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero decidió callar.

_Aquí hay más que amistad y estos no se dan cuenta-_pensó Chris, divirtiéndose consigo mismo.

Una vez en la casa, Ryan tenía preparado un gran banquete en el patio trasero. Era un lugar amplio y minuciosamente adornado-como el resto de la casa-, se notaba la elegancia de Ryan en cada rincón.  
Una barbacoa y mucha bebida. Todo estaba listo para pasar una buena noche.

El primero en entrar al patio fue Chris, admirando cada detalle del que sería escenario de una agradable velada. Le siguieron Jenna, Mark y Naya, luego Amber, tras ella aparecieron Dianna y Lea y, para finalizar, Cory, que andaba un poco despistado.

Allí estaba parte del equipo y los otros miembros del elenco, esperando para comenzar con una cena que prometía ser interesante.  
Mientras iban tomando asiento Ryan pidió a Cory ayuda para preparar la barbacoa, así que no pudo llegar a su sitio. Sin saber por qué, Cory ansiaba sentarse al lado de su amiga Lea, quien estaba en una entretenida conversación con Dianna y no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

Cuando Cory y Ryan estaban asando la carne en la barbacoa, Ryan fue buscar sal a la cocina, así que Cory se quedó solo en la parrilla, pensando en sus cosas, en su propio mundo.

De pronto, alguien lo sorprendió por atrás y tal fue el susto que un trozo de carne voló hasta caer al suelo. En los pies de la persona que lo había asustado. Lea. Ahí estaba ella, riéndose cómo solo ella podía hacerlo. Su risa era fuerte y contagiosa, pero tan pronto como vio que tenía carne en sus pies, paró de reír.  
Ahora era Cory quien reía sin parar.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Quita eso de mis pies por favor!-gritaba Lea, causando una risa mayor a Cory.

-Te lo mereces-bromeaba Cory-por el susto que me has dado, ¡salvaje!-reía aún más.

-¡Por favor, Cory!-pedía Lea, cuya cara empezaba a cambiar a un color amarillento-tíralo.

-¿Y si no quiero?-continuaba bromeando.

-No tiene gracia-decía ella un poco enfadada.

-Una cosa es que seas vegetariana-decía Cory riendo mientras se agachaba a recoger el trozo de carne-y no comas esto, y otra cosa es que parezca que la carne te va a comer a ti.

-No es agradable para mí, lo sabes.

-Vamos, solo estaba bromeando-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer.

_Qué sonrisa_…-pensó Lea.

Pero enseguida reaccionó.

_¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué me acabo de sentir así?_-continuó para sí misma.

Confundida decidió retirarse y volver a la mesa donde, una vez sentada al lado de Dianna, no sabía si comentarle a su amiga lo que le acababa de pasar con Cory.

El resto de la cena fue sobre ruedas. Sin duda, estaban pasando una estupenda noche y ninguno tenía ganas de irse. Como siempre, estaban a gusto estando todos juntos.  
Entre conversación y conversación, Brad, uno de los creadores, propuso un brindis.

-¡Atención! Propongo un brindis por todos lo que habéis hecho posible que hoy estemos aquí, celebrando el comienzo de algo tan maravillo. Por el equipo técnico y este gran elenco que demuestra que merece la pena seguir adelante, que pone tanto entusiasmo.

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron. Y entonces habló Ryan.

-La verdad, no imaginaba en todas esas audiciones durante el mes de agosto _[2008]_, que esto sería posible. Y aquí estamos esta noche, después de audiciones, meses de preparación y rodaje, con un excelente trabajo casi terminado y a punto de ser un éxito. Apuesto a que lo será.

Entre risas y felicidad Lea y Cory cruzaron sus miradas y se sonrieron, casi sin notar que había gente a su alrededor.

* * *

**Qué os parece? Os imagináis algo así durante los primeros meses de amistad de nuestra pareja favorita? Yo me hago muchas ideas e imagino mucho, por eso esta historia jajaja**

**Espero que os haya gustado!  
Dejen reviews please!**

**Bye!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí estoy de nuevo =) Antes que nada pido que tengan en cuenta que todo está en mi imaginación, excepto las fechas, todo lo que relato es como me imagino las cosas, no quiere decir que tengan que ser asi jajaja**

**Ahora les dejo un capítulo más que espero que disfruteis! Dejen reviews please^^**

* * *

Aunque el episodio piloto estaba terminado, las grabaciones seguían, pues debían continuar con los próximos episodios y mientras tanto, algún que otro miembro se unía al elenco.

Llegaban Harry y Heather, que ampliaban un poco más la familia que estaban formando.

Iban pasando las semanas, el trabajo cada vez prosperaba más y era mejor. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta, era 18 de Mayo, faltaban 24 horas para el día del estreno del primer episodio.

Para ese día la producción había preparado una reunión en los estudios para ver todos juntos el estreno del show.

Ryan tenía una manía, el primer episodio lo debía ver todo el mundo junto. Posiblemente después vieran los siguientes episodios antes de su estreno, pero el primero iba a ser como una sorpresa.

Así que la noche del 19 de Mayo, todos fueron llegando para ver el estreno. Nerviosos, ansiosos y deseosos de ver cómo había quedado el trabajo de tantas semanas, fueron tomando sitio en una gran sala dentro del estudio donde grababan cada día.

Entre comentarios, risas e inquietudes, vieron la emisión del show.  
Era perfecto.

-¡Enhorabuena!-exclamó Ryan levantándose y aplaudiendo-Sin duda hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

Todos aplaudían, reían y se abrazaban. Estaban muy contentos por lo que habían visto y ahora solo tenían ganas de seguir, de dar aún más para los que estaban por llegar.

Pero ese primer episodio, el cual había sido éxito según las noticias de días posteriores, era solo un adelanto. Ahora debían hacer promoción para el comienzo de temporada que sería en Septiembre, así que comenzaron a sucederse eventos y promociones durante las vacaciones de verano.

Sin duda ese fue un verano muy diferente para todos ya que, aunque estaban trabajando, no era un trabajo pesado. Era un trabajo donde lo pasaban bien, se divertían y viajaban, convivían y se acercaban más.  
Pero como todo lo bueno, el verano iba terminando y volvían al set con las grabaciones.

Con el final de las vacaciones de verano, Lea celebraba su cumpleaños y, por supuesto, no podía faltar ninguno de sus compañeros.

Se disponía a dar una fiesta a lo grande, así aprovechaban-según comentó ella-y celebraban parte de todo lo bueno que estaban teniendo.

La noche antes de su cumpleaños, cuando Lea estaba por irse a dormir, recibió un mensaje en su móvil. Cuando miró el teléfono eran las 00:00h, ya era su cumpleaños y había recibido la primera felicitación. El mensaje era de Cory.

_*¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEA! Espero que este sea solo el primer cumpleaños que podamos pasar juntos. Eres una persona increíble y no sabes cuánto me alegro de haberte conocido y tenerte ahora en mi vida. Ojalá sea para siempre.  
¡Espero que disfrutes pequeña! :)  
Un beso Rach-Rach!*_

Cory había sido el primero en felicitarla y había algo en ese mensaje que le hacía muy feliz.

_¡Qué mono! Me ha llamado pequeña… y Rach-Rach…_-continuó-_¡Oh, vamos, Lea! Déjalo ya._

Y de nuevo confundida, se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Dianna la despertó llevándole un gran desayuno a la cama.

-¡Vamos dormilona! Los 23 te esperan. Y un fantástico día también. ¡Arriba!-decía con entusiasmo mientras despertaba a Lea.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué me haces esto?-decía Lea con voz de dormida.

-Son las 12:00, has dormido como un lirón, pero ahora toca un magnífico día de spa, masajes y salón de belleza,-le comentaba Dianna mientras abría las ventanas-esta noche vas a ser la reina de la fiesta y yo me voy a encargar.

Lea tomó el desayuno y se arregló para pasar un agradable día en compañía de Dianna, que al parecer le había preparado un relajante regalo de cumpleaños.

Tal y como Dianna le había adelantado, primero fueron a un spa, se relajaron en un fabuloso circuito con diferentes tipos de baños. Más tarde pasaron a darse unos increíbles masajes.

Durante esas horas Lea no se había acordado del motivo por el que se había acostado tan confundida la noche anterior.

Después de los masajes, las chicas fueron al salón de belleza. Ahora lucían una manicura estupenda y sus melenas brillaban como nunca.

Al dejar el salón de belleza, Dianna le propuso ir a comer a su restaurante favorito. Durante la comida Lea recordó el mensaje de felicitación de Cory y pensó muy detenidamente si debía comentarle a su amiga lo que le estaba pasando. Pero sabía que si decía algo, todo sería un poco más real y no quería aceptar esa realidad aún.

Cuando salían Dianna recordó que ella necesitaba un vestido para llevar esa noche.

-Ahora necesito que me acompañes a comprar un vestido, querida.

-¿No tienes vestido aún?-preguntó Lea sorprendida-Es muy raro en ti.

Fueron buscando por diferentes tiendas hasta que entraron en la favorita de ambas. Allí sabían que encontraría el vestido perfecto para cada ocasión.

Y así fue. Dianna quedó enamorada de un vestido hecho a medida para ella. Y para sorpresa de Lea, ella también se había quedado fascinada con un precioso vestido rosa, corto y con un pronunciado escote.

-¡Pruébatelo!-le sugirió Dianna. Sabía que le quedaría perfecto.

-No es necesario, yo ya tengo mi vestido para esta noche.

-Pruébatelo, vamos-insistió.

-Está bien-desistió, sabiendo que su amiga no cedería a otra negativa.

Lea salió del probador un poco tímida al principio. Le gustaba, pero no estaba muy cómoda, era demasiado provocador.

-¡Te queda perfecto!-admiró Dianna nada más verla salir.

-No sé, no me siento muy cómoda con él.

-¡Venga ya! Te queda dibujado. Es perfecto para llevarlo esta noche, recuerda que vas a ser la reina de la fiesta.

Y entre risas Lea fue convencida y adquirió el vestido.

-Vas a brillar, ya lo verás-comentó su amiga muy orgullosa.

Y tras un largo día de relax y compras, llegó la noche.

La fiesta de Lea sería en un conocido club de Los Ángeles y, aunque ella tenía muchos conocidos, en esta ocasión solo estarían sus amigos más cercanos, su familia y el equipo de trabajo junto con el elenco.

Lea estaba lista, preparada para pasar una buena noche en compañía de amigos, era la hora de salir. Estaba ansiosa y quería llegar puntual, pero Dianna la convenció de que tenía que llegar la última, no hacerlos esperar, pero sí hacerse de rogar un poco, ella era la "estrella" de la ocasión.

-Pero a mí no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar Di-le informaba Lea a su amiga, lo sabes.

-Te repito que llegaremos bien, pero es genial cuando llegas a un sitio donde todos esperan por ti y ver que eres el centro de atención mientras entras-le decía esta entre muchas risas.

Divertidas esperaron un poco y minutos más tardes partieron hacia la fiesta.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la puerta del local, los más allegados esperaban a Lea para saludarla y felicitarla. Cuando bajó del coche todos quedaron impresionados. Lucía increíble en ese precioso vestido y estaba radiante de felicidad al ver a sus seres queridos allí esperando por ella.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, esta es la mejor parte-comentó Dianna divertida mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

Entre halagos y felicitaciones Lea fue andando, buscando sin querer a la única persona que faltaba y aún no había visto, Cory.

_¿No ha venido?-_pensó.

Pero una vez entró, allí estaba él, esperando verla con una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño regalo en su mano. Se acercó a ella y la saludó.

-Felicidades Lea, estás muy guapa-apenas pudo decir, pues estaba aún admirando lo bonita que venía su amiga.

-¡Gracias!-dijo emocionada.

La beso en la mejilla y le dio su regalo.

-Esto es para ti.

-¡Oh! No tenías que molestarte, muchísimas gracias Cory.

Lo abrió expectante. No podía creer lo bien que la conocía ese chico en tan solo un año al ver su regalo.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Me encanta!-exclamó mientras saltaba a abrazarlo.

Era un pequeño llavero de plata con una nota musical, de las que tanto le gustaba a Lea.

-Sé que te gustan los pequeños detalles y este lo es.

-¡Eres adorable!

La fiesta dio comienzo, todos comieron y bebieron, bailaron y brindaron y pasadas unas horas, en la barra con Amber, Lea se dio cuenta que era momento de dejar de beber. No estaba mal, pero empezaba a sentirse demasiado contenta y no podía dar el espectáculo en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Voy a salir un rato, este cocktail me está subiendo rápidamente-le decía a Amber mientras se levantaba muy despacio-espero llegar a la puerta-continuó entre risas.

-Ten cuidado y si te sientes mal avísame-le advirtió Amber.

-Lo tendré.

Cerca de la puerta, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que Lea no lo viera al salir, se encontraba Cory, un poco ensimismado por el efecto del alcohol también. La vio salir y sin que su mente supiera por qué, su cuerpo comenzó a andar y la siguió.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió Cory.

-Necesitaba salir a tomar aire, no me estaba encontrando bien dentro.

-Ya veo, estás muy graciosa con los cachetes rosaditos-bromeaba Cory mientras tímidamente acariciaba una de las mejillas de Lea con su mano.

Lea sintió ruborizarse aún más. Ya no sabía si era por la bebida o el efecto que Cory tenía en ella.

-Sí, suelen cambiar de color cuando estoy contenta-le siguió la broma entre leves risas.

-Te combinan muy bien con el impresionante y sexy vestido que has elegido-dijo Cory, tornando la conversación a un punto más serio.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que Lea supo sobrellevar cambiando de tema.

-Me encantó su mensaje de anoche-dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-¿De verdad?-quiso ver su reacción.

-Muchísimo-contestó con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Fui el primero?-preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

-El primero-respondió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-y eso me gustó aún más.

-Me alegro-contestó Cory acercándose lentamente hacia ella-era la intención.

De nuevo un momento silencioso e incómodo los atrapó.  
Parecían estar solos a pesar de haber algunas personas por los alrededores, pero para ellos la sensación era muy diferente.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos iban acercándose más. No controlaban sus cuerpos, solo se estaban dejando llevar y, cuando parecía que sus labios iban a fundirse en un bonito beso, Cory reacciono y frenó. Se separó rápidamente de Lea y sonrió.

-Parece que empieza a hacer frío-rompió el silencio-vamos a entrar.

-Ve entrando tú, enseguida voy.

Lea se quedó atónita. Él le había mandado un hermoso mensaje de cumpleaños, la había buscado afuera del local, la había halagado por su vestido, pensaba que era sexy, estaba a punto de besarla y de pronto… todo se había esfumado.

Cuando Cory vio que Lea volvía a entrar a la fiesta, decidió salir de nuevo para pensar las cosas un poco mejor, necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Acto seguido salió Mark, que ya andaba un poco aburrido y cansado.

-Tío, ¿qué haces aquí solo?-preguntó Mark.

-No lo sé, necesitaba pensar-le contestó Cory cabizbajo.

-Vamos, ¿qué te pasa?, sabes que me lo puedes contar-insistió Mark.

Cory sabía que si a alguien le podía contar lo que acababa de suceder con Lea era a Mark. En todos esos meses se habían hecho grandes amigos, se confiaban muchas cosas y ahora necesitaba volver a hacerlo.

-Es por Lea-contestó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Mark un poco intrigado, no sabía qué podría haber pasado para que su amigo estuviera así. Ellos eran buenos amigos y no los había visto discutir-¿Habéis discutido? Yo os he visto bien toda la noche.

-No, no es eso-arrancó a hablar-Es solo… casi nos besamos hace un momento.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió-¿Cómo ha sido? ¡Vamos, cuéntame!

-No lo sé… En realidad sí. Estábamos los dos aquí solos, un poco con la chispa del alcohol, empezamos a bromear, luego un poco más en serio y…-suspiró con una mirada triste-Hace un tiempo, no mucho en realidad, he empezado a pensar que siento algo por ella, no sé bien qué es, ni siquiera sé si estoy confundiendo las cosas. Pero cada vez que estoy con ella…

-No-lo interrumpió Mark.

-¿No qué?-preguntó Cory confundido.

-Que no debes seguir con esto. No sé, es pronto quizás y tenéis una gran amistad. Podría arruinarse y aún queda mucho por delante. Si algo sale mal, todo podría estropearse…

-¡Para!-lo frenó Cory-Ni siquiera sé si siento algo por ella, ¿cómo puedes pensar en si algo sale mal?

-Solo aviso. Te aconsejo como amigo. Déjalo pasar, al menos por ahora.

-Supongo que será lo mejor-asumió Cory consternado.

* * *

**Ayay! Imagináis que hubieramos tenido Monchele desde hace tanto tiempo? jajajaja**

**Espero que os haya gustado! **

**pd: reviews please!  
**  
**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tardé, lo sé, pero aquí estoy con un capítulo nuevo =) Tardé un poco más porque los exámenes de la universidad no me dejan mucho tiempo, pero aún así he intentado sacar un ratito en estos días para seguir con la historia! **

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, tiene sorpresita! ;)**

**Dejen reviews! =)**

* * *

_Quizás Mark tiene razón, quizás debería olvidar todo esto y seguir como hasta ahora. No puedo arruinar todo un año de trabajo, o lo que aún es peor, nuestra amistad, por una confusión. Porque es una confusión ¿no? Oh… yo creo que no. Lo que he estado a punto de hacer esta noche no era consecuencia de una confusión.  
No sé qué estoy haciendo, qué me pasa. Lo único que debo tener claro es que ella no me demuestra sentir lo mismo y no me puedo arriesgar. ¿Qué pasaría si le digo que siento algo por ella y ella no siente lo mismo? Probablemente no se haya dado cuenta porque ella ni siquiera ha pensado en que podría llegar a pasar algo entre nosotros…  
¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Cory se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos de camino a casa después del cumpleaños de Lea. Pensaba muchas cosas, pero todas en torno a lo mismo. Sus sentimientos hacia Lea y lo ocurrido esa noche.  
Pero no estaba dispuesto a estropear su actual relación, debía olvidar y al menos mantenerla como amiga.

* * *

Lea y Dianna llegaban a casa después de una larga noche. Estaban muy cansadas por lo que las conversaciones entre ambas eran escasas o nulas.

-Ha sido una gran noche ¿verdad?-preguntó Dianna al ver a su amiga tan callada.

-Sí, me lo he pasado muy bien-respondió Lea, aunque sus palabras y su humor no concordaban mucho.

-Pues díselo a tu cara, amiga, sé que estás cansada, pero pon un poco de entusiasmo-se quejó Dianna.

-Tú lo has dicho, estoy muy cansada, pero de verdad, ha sido una noche estupenda, gracias.

Se dirigieron a sus baños y seguidamente cada una fue a sus respectivas habitaciones con la intención de dormir. Dianna lo consiguió en seguida, pero Lea, a pesar de estar sumamente agotada, no podía cerrar los ojos.

_Qué noche. No puede estar pasando esto. No sé qué es, pero no es momento de pensar que pueda sentir algo por Cory. No sé qué ha pasado esta noche, pero apuesto a que por su parte actuaba el alcohol y sus hormonas masculinas, tiene que ser eso. Debe ser eso. ¿Y por la mía?  
No quiero que tomármelo como algo más serio de lo que es. Somos muy amigos y a veces la confianza juega malas pasadas. Solo es eso.  
Ahora… ¡duérmete Lea!_

Pero el intento de dormir fue en vano. Pasaban las horas y solo podía dar vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba en lo mismo.

Cory admitía que sentía algo, lo tenía casi claro, aunque decidió que era mejor dejarlo pasar. En cambio Lea estaba más reacia a aceptar que pudiera estar sintiendo algo por él. Prefería pensar que eran muy buenos amigos y que esa noche eran dos personas distintas, quizás a causa del alcohol.

* * *

El lunes, todos volvieron al trabajo, pero ninguno parecía querer hablar sobre la noche del sábado. El día continuó como cualquier otro y así fueron pasando de nuevo las semanas.  
Si nadie decía nada, aquello solo quedaría en un leve recuerdo, nada se haría realidad.

Poco a poco seguían con las grabaciones del resto de la temporada. Todo venía siendo como siempre. Días largos de trabajo que eran amenizados gracias al buen rollo que se respiraba en el set.

Estaban a punto de grabar unas escenas que tenía a todo el equipo súper emocionado, era el video de la canción _Jump_ de _Van Halen._ Iba a ser sin duda una gran actuación.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos todos en pijamas!-exclamaba Chris, aún sin creerlo.

-Vaya pintas que tenemos todos, ¿pero tú me has visto?-reía Mark.

-La verdad es que estás demasiado gracioso con esos pelos y en pijama Mark-bromeaba Heather.

Habían ensayado muchísimo para aquel número, pero no sabían cómo se verían todos en pijama, listos para comenzar a grabar.

* * *

Entre Cory y Lea todo parecía seguir como siempre había sido. Salvo algunos momentos incómodos, pero seguían compartiendo cada vez más escenas y su amistad cada vez era mayor.

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lea y lo ocurrido quedó en aquella noche.

Pero el hecho de no hablarlo no significaba que ambos no pensaran a menudo en cómo habían sido las cosas. Cada tanto ambos se planteaban cómo habría sido todo si esa noche hubiera pasado algo más entre ellos, pues desde el verano, los dos sabían que las cosas no eran igual.

Sentado en la cafetería, en uno de los descansos, se encontraba Cory sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_Ouch… pasan las semanas y nada parece avanzar o aclararse entre nosotros. He intentado dejarlo pasar, pero estar con ella todos los días durante tantas horas no me ayuda mucho. No sé qué voy a hacer…  
A lo mejor ya es momento de poner las cosas en su lugar y dejar de hacerle caso a Mark.  
No somos unos críos, los dos sabemos perfectamente lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en su cumpleaños, aunque no queramos hablarlo. Quizás deba enfrentar esto y dejarle claras las cosas de una vez…  
No sé cómo reaccionará, pero yo tengo que sacarme esto como sea. Aunque será mejor hacerlo despacio, sin precipitar las cosas… ¿con indirectas quizás? Poco a poco._

* * *

-¡Corten! tomaros un descanso, chicos, nos vemos en 30 minutos.

Eran las palabras de Ryan, quien dirigía aquel capítulo, cuando estaban grabando otro número, Smile de Lily Allen.

-Yo voy a quedarme aquí mirando algo más del guion-comentó Lea mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala de ensayo, donde estaban grabando.

-Entonces me quedo a hacerte compañía, ¿te parece?-sugirió Cory.

-No, mejor vete a dar una vuelta-insinuó Lea con un tono serio, pero su cara no quiso seguir la broma y comenzó a reír.

-Qué graciosa, desayunas payasos, ¿no?-Cory se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Se divirtieron un rato y cuando Lea se disponía a leer su guion, Cory la interrumpió.

-¿Qué hay de tu vida?-preguntó-Hablamos mucho pero ya hace tiempo que no me cuentas bien como te van las cosas, ya sabes, fuera de aquí.

-Pues…-Lea se quedó un poco pensativa-no sabría qué decirte. Supongo que todo está como siempre. Cenas con las chicas, noches de pelis con Jon… Lo de siempre.

-¿Y algún chico por ahí?-Cory no podía creer lo que acababa de preguntar y cómo había podido ser tan directo.

-No… no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo últimamente para ese tipo de salidas-dijo Lea entre risas pero un poco sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa de Cory.

-No quería ser tan…

-¿Cotilla?-bromeó Lea.

-Lo siento, no… no sé… no sé por qué lo he dicho-dijo Cory riendo, pero un poco avergonzado.

-Solo estaba bromeando. Querías saber, y ahora lo sabes-contestó divertida.

-Si… bueno…-Cory seguía intentando averiguar por qué lo había preguntado así. Quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque pensaba en formularla con un poco de disimulo, pero las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlas. Aunque la respuesta era satisfactoria.

-¿Y tú? ¿Algo nuevo que contar?-continuó ella.

-Bueno… supongo que tampoco tengo muchas novedades, ya sabes, gimnasio, alguna escapada a esquiar, como siempre también.

-No esquive lo importante de mi pregunta, señor Monteith-insistió Lea pidiéndole detalles también sobre su vida amorosa.

Cory se sonrojó y comenzó a reír. Sabía por dónde iba la pregunta de Lea y era el momento que estaba esperando para empezar a insinuarle lo que sentía.

-Bu-bueno… no sé. Quizás… haya alguien, o… quizás no-tartamudeó Cory, algo tímido.

-¿No sabes si hay alguien?-preguntó Lea frunciendo el ceño, algo confundida.

-Sí, bueno… no sé exactamente si siento algo y si ella siente algo. Es complicado.

-Supongo…-dijo Lea con tono de decepción.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y sin saber qué decir. Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas. Pasó la media hora del descanso y siguieron con el trabajo.

* * *

_Debí quedarme callada y no preguntar. ¡Siempre haces lo mismo Lea! ¿Entonces? ¿Ya ha olvidado lo de mi cumpleaños? ¿O nunca significó nada? Ni siquiera sé si aquella noche ya tenía esa confusión de la que me habla. Solo tengo una cosa clara: si antes no podía pensar que podría estar sintiendo algo por él, ahora mucho menos. Tengo que olvidar esto definitivamente. Punto y aparte a esta historia desde este preciso momento. _

-¡Lea!-gritó Naya llamando a la puerta de su tráiler-Dianna y yo vamos a comer, ¿vienes?

Y así Lea salió de sus pensamientos.

-Me muero de hambre, vamos-respondía Lea abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

-Qué carita tienes querida-dijo Naya pasándole el brazo por su hombro mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-No estoy teniendo un buen día-le informó Lea.

Cuando Lea terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras, habían llegado a donde se encontraba Dianna.

-¿Y se puede saber qué te pasa?-preguntó Dianna intrigada por el comentario de su amiga.

-Nada en particular, mucho trabajo y muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

-Eso se arregla con una buena fiesta, y como dentro de unos días estaremos de vacaciones de Navidad, la tendremos, te lo aseguro-comentó Naya divertida.

* * *

Durante los meses anteriores Glee había sido nominado para distintos premios de televisión. El show estaba siendo un éxito total, pero aquel día de Diciembre iba a ser especial.

Ryan, Ian y Brad llegaban al set muy felices de compartir con todos la noticia que ellos acababan de recibir: estaban nominados a los importantes premios Golden Globes 2010. Todo el elenco estaba nominado en la categoría de Mejor Serie – Comedia o Musical, pero también Matt, Lea y Jane estaban nominados como Mejor actor/actriz y actriz de reparto, así que la alegría era aún mayor.

Celebraron la noticia en el set, pero también decidieron salir a celebrar esa noche, así aprovechaban para despedirse, ya que al día siguiente era el último día de grabación antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Habían quedado en el club de uno de los amigos de Mark.

Como en cada fiesta que hacían todos juntos, lo estaban pasando genial. Era un ambiente muy animado y todos estaban teniendo una noche espectacular. Todos bailaban y bebían.

En uno de los reservados del club, charlando mientras tomaban sus bebidas un poco más relajados que el resto, estaban sentados Dianna, Kevin y Mark.

-Aún no me creo que estemos nominados, no lo puedo creer, en serio-decía Dianna, aún incrédula por la noticia.

-Aunque no lo esperaba, es normal, ha sido todo un éxito, estoy tan contento que voy a por otra bebida y a bailar un rato-dijo Kevin levantándose muy animado.

Y se alejó hacia la barra, dejando a Dianna y Mark solos.

A lo lejos, Lea, bailando con el resto de los chicos, vio como Mark se acercaba a Dianna en el lugar donde estaban sentados. Los vio muy divertidos, entre risas y palabras al oído, durante un largo rato.

Jenna la agarró del brazo y la desplazó a otro lado de la pista de baile. Y cuando Lea volvió la mirada para buscar a su amiga, ésta ya había desaparecido del reservado y, para su asombro, Mark también.

_¡Estos dos! ¡No me lo creo!-_pensó Lea, riéndose muy fuerte, aunque solo en su imaginación.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jenna al ver que Lea dejó de bailar.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, nada, nada. ¡Vamos!

Y ambas siguieron bailando con los demás.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, de nuevo todos en el set, grababan las últimas escenas antes de las vacaciones. Iban llegando poco a poco. Algunos más tarde por sus horarios y otros porque la noche se les hizo algo más larga.

Saliendo Lea de su tráiler, vio llegar a Dianna en su coche.

-¡Pero si es mi amiga y compañera de piso desaparecida durante toda la noche!-exclamaba divertida Lea, acercándose a Dianna.

-¡_Shhhh_! ¡Calla! O habla más bajo, ¡bocazas!

Lea rompió en una carcajada de las suyas.

-Cuéntame… ¡todo!

-¿De qué?-intentó disimular Di.

-¡Cómo de qué! Te veo muy acaramelada con Mark, de pronto desaparecéis y no vienes a dormir a casa… ¿de qué vas a decir?, vamos… ¡cuenta!

Dianna, viendo que su amiga se había dado cuenta de todo y que no pararía con tanta insistencia, decidió hablar.

-Bueno… hemos pasado la noche juntos,dormimos juntos-confesó Dianna.

-Sí, ya, bueno… no tengo 5 años, imagino ciertas cosas sin que me las tengas que contar. Pero… ¿cómo pasó?-preguntaba intrigada Lea.

-No sé, estábamos charlando, luego bromeando y una cosa llevó a la otra. Me preguntó si quería ir a su casa y la verdad… ¡me apetecía muchísimo!

-Pero…

-Pero nada-interrumpió Dianna-no creo que vuelva a pasar. Era algo que nos apetecía a los dos y pasó. Esta mañana lo hemos hablado y el asunto se queda aquí.

-Si es lo que queréis, no digo nada más-terminó Lea la conversación-Ahora debo volver, me esperan para grabar con Cory. ¡Hasta luego monada!-se despidió sin darle tiempo a Diana a decir nada más.

* * *

Lea y el equipo estaban en el set esperando a Cory, y minutos más tarde éste llegó con Mark, en lo que parecía una conversación de lo más interesante.

-Luego nos vemos y me sigues contando-decía Cory mientras se acercaba a Lea.

-Hay poco más que contar, pero luego nos vemos-se despidió Mark.

-¡Ey! Al fin…-saludó Lea a Cory besándolo en la mejilla.

-Lo siento-se disculpaba Cory con Lea y el resto del equipo-Mark me estaba contando algo de anoche y se me pasó la hora-le comentaba ahora a Lea.

-Creo que sé lo que te estaba contando…-decía Lea mientras sonreía, cuando fue interrumpida por el director.

-Volvemos al trabajo-decía Brad un poco serio.

Grabaron durante algunas horas y cuando por fin terminaron, continuaron la conversación que habían dejado a medías.

Charlaban mientras se dirigían a sus tráilers.

-Así que sabes lo que me contaba Mark…-retomaba la conversación Cory.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Dianna?

-¡Sí!-Cory respondió aliviado, no sabía si estaban hablando de lo mismo y no quería hablar más de la cuenta, aunque fuera Lea, era algo de Mark.

-Bueno, de no haber sido ella, yo no sabría nada, pero como lo sé… ¡comentemos!-decía Lea desde su lado más cotilla.

Compartieron lo que ambos sabían, que tampoco era mucho, pero suficiente para sacar sus conclusiones.

-Si pasa algo más, no creo que sea ahora, ni en un futuro próximo-opinaba Cory.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-inquirió ella.

-Mark sostiene la teoría de que tener algo con alguien de aquí podría perjudicar el trabajo y arruinar lo que tenemos entre nosotros…-Cory se dio cuenta de que había empezado a usar "nosotros" mientras hablaba y rápidamente le dio vuelta a la conversación-…lo que me extraña es que él lo haya hecho, no sé.

-Dianna me ha dicho que no tienen pensamiento de seguir con algo más, pero eso no lo decide uno, si pasa… pasa, ¿no?

-Eso opino yo…

Se hizo un silencio incomodo mientras continuaban andando.

-¿Cómo sería si se formara una pareja en el elenco?-preguntó Lea rompiendo el silencio.

Pero Cory no supo qué contestar, no podía dejar de pensar en que si el tuviera el valor de decirle lo que siente, podría averiguar qué pasaría y respondería a su pregunta.

-No sé… sería raro. Pero todo puede pasar-contestó al fin Cory.

-Supongo que aquí dentro las cosas serían como siempre, somos ya adultos y sabríamos separar las cosas.

-Claro. Y, aunque no tengo nada en contra de salir con alguien del elenco, quizás todo sería más fácil si no fuera así, sería más fácil si saliera con alguien de otro entorno diferente a mi trabajo, no sé…

Lea lo miró extrañada, decepcionada.

Lo que Cory quería explicarle a Lea era que si se hubieran conocido en otra situación y no hubiera ciertos inconvenientes, probablemente ellos podrían estar juntos.

Pero ella no entendió lo mismo, sino todo lo contrario. Comenzó a creer más que nunca que Cory tenía a alguien fuera del set y que ahora ya si era inevitable empezar a olvidar y seguir su camino, sin pensar en él.

* * *

**Uh... malentendido! Lo que pasa por hablar pronto las cosas no? jaja **

**Bueno, la "sorpresita" era contar algo sobre Dianna y Mark, no sé por qué pero me hubiera gustado que entre ellos hubiera pasado algo, para mi hacen buena pareja jaja**

**Adelanto que para el próximo hay más Monchele, lo aseguro, además llega una de las partes más interesantes...**

**He de decir que omito las nominaciones anteriores porque fueron bastantes y porque junto con los Oscars, los Golden Globes son mis premios favoritos *.* **

**Pd: He decidido poner franjas para separar escenas porque releyendo el capitulo he visto que ahora hay más cosas y no todas van por seguido, por comodidad al leer =)**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios, así sé si les gusta!  
Prometo no tardar con el siguiente, ya mañana termino los exámenes y tendré mucho más tiempo!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas! Aquí estoy una vez más! =) Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, me veo en la obligación de dar mi propia opinión acerca de este capítulo: Para ser honesta, no me gusta mucho! jajajaja empiezo con algo de lo que no soy realmente fan y tampoco se mucho sobre ello, así que no ha sido con lo que más he disfrutado escribiendo... Aún así empiezan a llegar cosas nuevas!**

**Espero que no os decepcione y sigais leyendo jajaja espero reviews!^^**

* * *

Después de la gran noticia sobre su nominación a los Golden Globes, la fiesta de celebración y el último día de grabación, todos comenzaron sus vacaciones de Navidad.

Algunos se quedaban en Los Ángeles, otros iban a visitar a sus familias o, simplemente, iban de vacaciones a los lugares más remotos con las mejores playas.

Cory viajó a Canadá, donde pasaría todas las vacaciones con su familia y amigos, a los que hacía mucho no veía debido a tanto trabajo y todo el éxito que Glee estaba teniendo. Por fin podría pasar unas semanas con ellos y, por qué no, alejarse un poco de Lea y de todos esos pensamientos que lo mantenían distraído la mayor parte del día.  
Era un buen momento para pensar mejor las cosas y ver si con la distancia podía relajar su mente y aclararla también.

Por otra parte, Lea viajó a Nueva York. Allí la esperaban sus padres ansiosos, ya que también hacía al menos un mes que no veían a su pequeña. Sus amigas más cercanas también la esperaban, ansiosas por escuchar cada una de las nuevas aventuras que estaba viviendo en Los Ángeles.  
Para su sorpresa, Jonathan también había viajado a Nueva York esas vacaciones y podrían pasar juntos más tiempo.

_Con Jon a mi lado y lejos de Cory, podré distraerme un poco más y dejar de pensar en todo lo que me está estresando últimamente-_pensó Lea cuando supo que su mejor amigo pasaría las fiestas con ella.

Noche Buena y Navidad pasaron en seguida. Ambos estaban tan absortos y cómodos entre sus familiares y amigos, que los días parecían pasar más rápido.

* * *

La mañana del 30, Jon llamó a Lea para invitarla a una fiesta de Año Nuevo_._

_-Mamá al aparato, ¿qué quieres papá?-_bromeaba Lea contestando la llamada de su amigo. Después de trabajar juntos en Spring Awakening, "mamá y papá" era como sus compañeros de reparto los apodaban y, hasta ellos mismos, terminaron llamándose así.

_-Te llamo para invitarte a una de las mejores fiestas de Año Nuevo y no puedes decir que no-_respondió Jon muy determinante.

_-En ese caso, no tengo nada más que decir, ¿no?_-decía ella sin oponerse-_y ¿qué tiene esa fiesta de especial para que no pueda negarme?_

_-¡El mejor club de la ciudad y unos invitados de ensueño!_

_-¡¿Quiénes?!_-inquirió Lea muy entusiasmada.

_-¡Todo el reparto de Spring Awakening y algún que otro amigo más de Brodway! Me han avisado esta mañana y, aunque sé que te llamarán para invitarte en pocas horas, quería ser el primero en decírtelo. ¿No es estupendo?_

_-¡Por supuesto!-_respondió ella muy ilusionada-¡_hace tanto que no estamos todos juntos!_

_-Ahora debo dejarte, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Te quiero._

_-Yo también, tendré que buscarme mi mejor vestido-_bromeó Lea-_yo también te quiero. Adiós._

* * *

El día de Nochevieja pasó muy rápido también-es lo que pasa cuando lo uno lo pasa bien-.  
Mientras en Canadá Cory había pasado el día esquiando con su hermano, en Nueva York, Lea pasaba el día con sus padres, ya que esa noche la pasaría con sus amigos.

La noche llegó y después de una cena muy entrañable con sus padres, Lea se preparaba esperando a que Jon pasara a recogerla para ir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Durante la fiesta, Lea se reunio con todos sus amigos de Nueva York, sus antiguos compañeros de reparto y otros conocidos.  
-Lea, ¿te acuerdas de Theo?-preguntaba Jonathan mientras se acercaban, agarrados del brazo, a Theo Stockman, un viejo conocido de ambos.

-Sí, claro, cómo no iba a acordarme-respondía ella-¡cuánto tiempo, Theo!

Theo y Lea se saludaron efusivamente. Hacía mucho que no se veían y tenían muchas cosas que contar. Cuando Jonathan vio que se estaban poniendo al día, decidió dejarlos un rato a solas.

Y entre bailes, copas y muchas charlas para ponerse al día con todos, llegó la media noche.  
Se acababa un año gran año para ella y empezaba otro nuevo, de la mejor manera.

Mientras tanto, a casi 5000 kilómetros de distancia, Cory, terminando de cenar con su familia, miraba su reloj y se percataba de que en Nueva York ya era media noche. Pidió permiso para retirarse un momento de la mesa y se dirigió a alguna habitación de la casa donde pudiera estar solo.

Pese a su intento por despejarse y no pensar tanto en Lea mientras estuviera en su país, Cory siempre terminaba con algo en mente que le recordaba a ella.

_¿Debo llamar o no es lo más apropiado? Quizás con un mensaje de texto sea suficiente-_pensaba Cory de camino al salón.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea y por un par de minutos dudó qué hacer. Hasta que al fin tomó una decisión.

A la vez que marcaba cada uno de los dígitos del teléfono al que estaba llamando, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Llevaba días sin escuchar la voz de Lea y estaba ansioso por hacerlo una vez más. Esperó cada uno de los tonos hasta que salió el buzón de voz.

_*Soy Lea, si estás escuchando a esta maquinita es porque ahora no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje y devolveré la llamada*_

Estaba escuchando su voz, sí, pero no era lo que Cory tenía en mente cuando se ilusionaba con escucharla hablar.

-No es lo que más deseo, pero no me quedará otro remedio…tendré que escribirle-se decía a sí mismo.

_*¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Te deseo un año lleno de felicidad y buenos momentos. Espero que lo estés pasando bien con tu familia y amigos.  
Una vez más aprovecho un momento tan especial para decirte cuánto me alegro de que hayamos podido conocernos y formar parte de la vida del otro. Eres una persona demasiado importante y soy muy afortunado de poder contar contigo.  
Pasa una noche estupenda.  
¡Feliz 2010!  
P.d.: Te echo de menos :)*_

Cory envió el mensaje de texto con la esperanza de que ella lo viera y pudiera llamarlo o, al menos, devolverle el mensaje cuánto antes.

Pero las horas pasaban y Cory no recibía noticias de Lea. Por un momento pensó que estaría esperando a que en Vancouver fueran las 12 am para que tuviera más sentido si ella decidía felicitarle el año a él.  
Pero cualquier intento de auto convencimiento quedó en la nada cuando aquella noche, después de una reunión sus mejores amigos, se fue a dormir sin recibir ningún mensaje de Lea donde, al menos, le respondiera con un triste "Gracias".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cory no se daba por vencido, amaneció con la esperanza de ver en su móvil un mensaje de Lea, pero una vez más, en su teléfono no había noticias de ella.

En Nueva York, Lea despertaba tras una larga noche con una llamada de teléfono. Lo escuchaba sonar y cuando se disponía a buscar su móvil, se dio cuenta que el que sonaba era el teléfono de la casa. Así que desde su cama contestó.

-_¿Si?-_dijo escuetamente, pues el sueño aún no le permitía pronunciar muchas palabras más.

_-Buenos días dormilona, porque apuesto a que aún estabas en la cama._

Estaba demasiado dormida por lo que tardó en reaccionar y en descubrir que quien llamaba era Jonathan.

_-Jon… Sí, así es… aún estoy…-_enfatizaba en esta última palabra, dándole a entender que ni siquiera se había levantado a responder al teléfono_-estoy demasiado cansada, aunque haré el esfuerzo de levantarme si pasas a recogerme y vamos a desayunar y dar una vuelta-_le pedía Lea, aún con voz soñolienta.

-_Entonces ve preparándote, estaré ahí en 15 minutos, tienes mucho que contarme._

_-¿Sobre qué tengo qu…?-_y sin dejar terminar su pregunta, Jon colgó.

Cuando este llegó a la residencia familiar de Lea, ella aún terminaba de arreglarse. Tapaba sus ojeras pues había dormido muy poco y la noche había sido larga.

-¿Aún no estás lista?-se impacientaba Jonathan.

-Ya casi estoy, no pidas más de lo que puedo dar-respondía ella, pidiendo compasión por su malestar.

-A saber por qué estás tú tan cansada esta mañana… y no me digas que la edad no perdona-bromeó él.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Lea con la pregunta de su amigo.

-Vamos, date prisa-decía él mientras salía de la casa.

Fueron a desayunar y mientras paseaban por Time Square, Lea decidió retomar la conversación que habían dejado a medias al salir de casa. No entendía completamente a qué se refería su amigo con tanto misterio sobre la noche anterior.

-¿A qué te referías esta mañana cuando me decías que tenía mucho contar? Y antes de salir…-preguntaba Lea realmente intrigada.

-Bueno, normalmente te acompaño a casa después de las fiestas y anoche no fue exactamente así-respondió Jon aún sin ser del todo claro.

-No entiendo-dijo confundida.

-Cuando no quieres entender… ¿Con quién volviste anoche Lea?-preguntaba algo más directo para que su amiga fuera capaz de comprender.

-Con Theo. El único que se ofreció a llevarme a casa cuando tú no aparecías-le reprochó ella en tono burlón.

-Yo te estaba buscando y no te vi más después de dejarte en tu entretenida charla con él-añadió.

En cierta forma, Jonathan se había ido para que ambos pudieran estar solos porque, en el fondo, él quería que su amiga pudiera intimar con Theo. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no tenía una cita y esto era parte de un plan propio para conseguirle una. Así que ahora intentaba sacarle información para ver si él había logrado su objetivo.

-No debiste buscar mucho, estuvimos el resto de la noche en el mismo sitio donde nos dejaste, quizás nos movimos una vez a para pedir unas copas en la barra…-Lea no sabía por qué su amigo estaba teniendo ese comportamiento extraño, en vez de ser directo y preguntar todo de una vez.

-Así que te acompañó Theo…

-Sí, y no sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Jon-dijo Lea, un poco más seria, cortando las palabras de Jonathan.

-Vamos, te estaba vacilando… No te enfades-reía Jon mientras la abrazaba llevándola hacía él-os pusisteis al día y te acompañó a casa, ¿no?-aún con tono burlón.

-Exactamente-dijo ella más calmada-siempre nos llevamos bien y fue muy amable al ofrecerse a llevarme a casa cuando tú, querido amigo, no aparecías…

Jonathan desistió al ver que su amiga no contaría más de lo que estaba contando.

-¿Sabes que ahora que está viviendo por un tiempo en Los Ángeles? Se mudó hace un par de meses y yo sin saberlo…-prosiguió ella.

Continuaron su paseo contando el resto de anécdotas de la noche anterior. Ambos lo habían pasado muy bien reencontrándose con sus antiguos compañeros y amigos. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, habían caminado durante largas horas y se les había hecho tarde.

Lea debía volver a casa a hacer su maleta para volver a Los Ángeles. En cambio Jonathan se quedaba unos días más. Se despidió de Jon y volvió rápidamente a casa a preparar las cosas.

* * *

Mientras ponía música para amenizar el fastidioso trabajo de hacer maletas, Lea recordó que no miraba su móvil desde la noche anterior, justo antes de salir de casa. Cuando lo cogió se encontró sorpresivamente una llamada perdida y un mensaje de texto de Cory.

No lo podía creer. Cory la había llamado y ella no se había enterado. Maldecía el momento en el que decidió no hacer caso a su teléfono la noche anterior.  
Echaba de menos su voz, charlar con él, verlo… Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que casi no había pensado en él durante las vacaciones, así que ya no sabía que pensar.

Abría ansiosa el mensaje mientras su corazón latía rápidamente. Y para su sorpresa, Cory había sido totalmente adorable con su mensaje.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Cory?-se preguntaba, hablando consigo misma-No puede ser que haya estado días sin pensar en todo esto y tan solo con un mensaje hayas hecho que mi cabeza estalle. ¡Y me echa de menos!

La cabeza de Lea ya no daba más. Cory había escrito las palabras necesarias para que Lea volviera a su continuo estado de confusión hacia él.

Pero ahora debía dejar eso a un lado y responderle o pensaría que ella pasaba completamente de él, ya que habían pasado demasiadas horas desde que Cory la había llamado y mandado el mensaje.

_*¡Feliz año a ti también Cory! Espero que también lo pasaras muy bien con tu familia y amigos. Yo lo pase genial.  
Vuelvo esta noche, espero verte antes de volver al trabajo y me cuentas sobre tus vacaciones.  
¡Un beso!*_

Y justo cuando le dio al botón de enviar, Lea se percató de cuan seca había sido. Él había sido muy tierno expresándole lo importante que ella era para él y, en cambio, ella había sido un poco cortante, ni siquiera se había disculpado por no poder responder antes.

* * *

Dormía una siesta plácidamente en su sofá, frente a la chimenea, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar y a sonar sobre la mesa de café del salón. Cory se sobresaltó con el ruido del teléfono e inconscientemente se levantó de un salto pensando que podría ser Lea.

Y efectivamente, era ella, pero lo que veía no terminaba de gustarle. Había sido escueta y poco afectiva y, para más señas, había tardado demasiadas horas en responder "eso". No era lo que esperaba.

_Aunque por lo menos ha contestado-_se auto consolaba Cory.

No entendía qué pasaba, cómo había sido tan cortante después de lo que él le había dicho, no había sido un mensaje cualquiera. Creía que él tampoco era un amigo cualquiera. No entendía nada.

* * *

Días después todos volvieron al trabajo. Relajados y descansados de sus merecidas vacaciones. Era momento de poner todo en marcha de nuevo, pero era evidente que ahora solo podían pensar en que faltaban unos días para los esperados Golden Globes. Estaban muy ilusionados.

Aunque todo no era color de rosas. Cuando regresaron al set el primer día de trabajo del nuevo año, Cory y Lea no sabían cómo serían las cosas. Pero tampoco parecían haber cambiado mucho.

Cory quería descubrir por qué Lea había contestado así el mensaje, quería saber si él había hecho algo mal para que ella fuera tan seca. Estaba en un mar de dudas y no sabía cómo resolverlas. Lea, por su parte, deseaba volver a verlo, en cierta forma quería disculparse por no ser un poco más amable con su mensaje, pero no sabía si él lo habría recibido de esa manera.

* * *

Cuando se dirigían al set, donde se reunirían con el resto de compañeros, Lea y Cory se encontraron por uno de los pasillos.

-¡Ey! Cory-dijo Lea decidida.

-Hola-dijo éste un poco más serio.

Lea cambió completamente su cara. Estaba claro, no había tomado muy bien que no hubiera sido tan efusiva como él. Aunque muy en el fondo le parecía una tontería, podía llegar a entenderlo. Él había dicho cosas muy bonitas y ella había sido tan breve.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-se animó segundos después a preguntar.

-Increíbles. He pasado unos días estupendos con mi familia y esquiando con mi hermano-decía Cory animándose un poco-¿y las tuyas?

Mágicamente, cuando estaba con Lea, su estado de ánimo cambiaba sin darse ni cuenta. Si estaba triste sonreía y si estaba enfadado, su enfado desaparecía.  
En el fondo él también sabía que no era motivo de molestarse por el asunto del mensaje.

-¡Me alegro!-dijo Lea mientras volvió a sonreír cuando vio que su amigo ya no se mostraba tan serio-Las mías estupendas también. He pasado mucho tiempo con mis padres, que realmente los echaba de menos y Jon ha estado en Nueva York conmigo también así que han sido unas vacaciones realmente buenas.

-¡Qué bien!-le sonrió Cory-¿Qué hiciste en Fin de Año?-decidió preguntar, cuando la intriga lo mataba por saber por qué había tardado tanto en responder su mensaje de texto.

-Jon y yo fuimos a una fiesta increíble-se animaba Lea contándole acerca de su fiesta-Estaban todos nuestros amigos de Spring Awakening y pude reencontrarme con todos y ponernos por fin al día-dijo sin mencionar a Theo, con quien ya se había visto Los Ángeles después de su regreso y antes de su vuelta al trabajo.

-¡Estupendo!-añadió él.

-Por cierto Cory-interrumpió Lea-quería pedirte disculpas por responder al día siguiente y tan tarde, no había prestado atención a mi móvil en toda la noche y…-no pudo seguir hablando cuando Cory la interrumpió a ella.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, imaginé algo así-mintió él-Vamos, entremos que nos están esperando.

Lea se quedó parada unos segundos mientras reaccionaba. Se había disculpado por su tardanza pero Cory no la había dejado continuar y no pudo decirle que se sentía mal por el breve contenido de su respuesta.

_Quizás tampoco le ha dado mayor importancia, así que tampoco debería dársela yo-_pensó antes de entrar con el resto de compañeros.

Fueron capaces de fingir que no pasaba nada-en realidad, era así-durante varias semanas, en las cuales Lea seguía teniendo, como siempre, salidas esporádicas con sus amigas, con Jonathan y ahora también salía de vez en cuando con Theo, quien parecía estar bastante interesado en ella.

* * *

Cuando Lea fue capaz de ver que el chico mantenía un interés especial en ella después de la fiesta de Fin de Año, decidió contarle a Dianna. Ésta solo sabía de su reencuentro en la fiesta, pero no se había dado la oportunidad de hablar sobre las dos o tres veces que habían salido los dos solos. Así que cuando Lea recibió una llamada de Theo para invitarla a cenar, supuso que era el momento de compartirlo con su amiga.

Dianna se alegró muchísimo por la noticia de su amiga, ya que en el tiempo que habían compartido juntas, ésta nunca le había mencionado tener interés por ningún chico. Y ya era hora.

-Menos mal, querida-comentaba Dianna mientras Lea le contaba su próxima cita con Theo-aunque me parece de muy mal gusto que hasta ahora no me hayas dicho que os habéis estado viendo, soy una amiga cotilla y necesito de chismes para vivir, ¿sabes? Yo te cuento mis affaires, tú deberías también-terminó Dianna divertida.

-Bueno… en realidad nos hemos estado viendo para comer o charlar-añadía Lea-es ahora cuando siento que vamos a tener una cita de verdad….

Dianna veía un atisbo de duda y confusión en las palabras de su amiga, por lo que decidió ser directa y preguntar.

-¿Por qué estás tan confundida? ¿A caso no te gusta?

-Sí, claro que sí, pero…-paró a pensar detenidamente lo que estaba a punto de soltar-En realidad no sé qué me pasa, quería habértelo contado antes, pero tampoco veía el momento…

-¡Suéltalo ya que me estás intrigando!-exclamaba Dianna con gran interés.

-Creo… que llevo un tiempo pensando en Cory…-soltó rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-Eso… ¿en serio no has notado nada?-Lea creía que era más transparente de lo que parecía.

-No… nada. Y me extraña porque yo para eso tengo un sexto sentido-decía medio bromeando aunque aún sorprendida por la declaración de Lea.

-Entonces ahora entiendo por qué él no nota nada. Si a ti te cuesta…

-Mucho más a él, es hombre-dijo Dianna, esta vez riéndose más fuerte.

Ambas rieron durante un rato cuando Dianna se puso seria de nuevo.

-Pues si me permites darte mi opinión, deberías pensar en salir con Theo, créeme, liarte con alguien del trabajo no es buena idea…-añadió.

-¿Las cosas con Mark no están bien?-la interrumpió Lea.

-Sí bueno, pero no son lo mismo, no sé.

-Bueno, de todas formas he dicho que creo-enfatizaba esta última palabra-porque no estoy muy segura de lo que está pasando. Aunque no tendría mucho futuro, porque él no está interesado-siguió comentando Lea mientras su ánimo decaía.

-Pues entonces con más razón debes salir con Theo.

Lea paso varios días pensando en lo que había hablado con su amiga. Quizás tenía razón y debía hacerle caso, además, estaba convencida de que Cory no estaba en su misma onda, a pesar de sus menajes.

Tuvo su cita con Theo, pero el asunto no parecía cuajar. Se veían a menudo pero, aunque él mostraba cierto interés, no concretaba nada. Pero ella piensa que mientras esté saliendo con él, no se distrae con Cory.

_Además, aunque me diga cosas tan adorables, ya me dio a entender que probablemente tenga a alguien-_pensó Lea_._

* * *

**Bueeeno... ya habeis visto! Es la parte en la que Lea va a comenzar a salir con Theo... no me gusta mucho, no por el hecho de que se retrase la parte Monchele, sino porque, como ya he dicho, tampoco sé mucho acerca de esa relación... asi que me dejaré llevar por los límites de mi imaginación, aquí sobre todo! jajajaja**

**Espero que no os hayais aburrido U.U jeje y querría algún review para que me comentéis qué opinabais acerca de la relación Lea-Theo, si teneis opinion claro jajaja**

**Hasta el próximo! =)**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola una vez más! =) Tal y como dije, al terminar los exámenes tendría más tiempo para subir más rapido y aquí traigo un capítulo mas!  
Si estuviera poniendo nombres a los capítulos este sería seguro "Golden Globes" de los que soy fanática! jaja veréis que es sobre los primeros Golden Globes a los que fueron nominados! No digo nada más, espero que os guste! =)**

**Please! Reviews.. el último no tuvo pero sé que fue porque era realmente aburrido y lo perdono! jajaja**

* * *

Fotógrafos, periodistas, reporteros, cámaras y una multitud de acreditados esperaban en la puerta del Hotel Beverly Hilton. Buscaban una foto, una pose o una entrevista entre los cientos de grandes invitados de la noche.

Poco a poco iban llegando las estrellas, con sus acompañantes, con sus elencos. Iban pasando de a poco por la alfombra roja donde todos aquellos acreditados gritaban ansiosos por un minuto con ellos frente a sus cámaras o micrófonos.

El reparto de Glee no sería menos, muchos pasaban por primera vez por esa alfombra que tan grandes celebridades habían pisado durante años. Otros la disfrutaban una vez más, pero con la misma ilusión.

Cory, vistiendo un elegante traje de Hugo Boss, llegó acompañado de su asistente, quién lo dejó solo ante el peligro justo antes de cruzar la alfombra. Él era muy tímido por lo que no paró mucho durante el camino a través de está y dio muy pocas entrevistas. Las suficientes para sentir que estaba en otro mundo, que después de todo lo que había vivido, estaba en un lugar que no esperaba estar. Realmente estaba muy contento por todo.

Al final de la alfombra, en la puerta del hotel junto a los que ya habían llegado, vio llegar el coche de Lea, acompañada por su madre. Cory no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Lea vestía un impresionante vestido negro, de Oscar de la Renta, con un bonito escote y una enorme falda. Se veía increíble. Cory no podía apartar su vista de tan hermosa mujer. La veía caminar con tanta soltura y comodidad que estaba maravillado.  
Él la había visto realmente bonita en otras situaciones, habían sido muchos los eventos a los que ya habían asistido, pero esa noche él la veía especial, sexy, hermosa y muy, muy elegante. Había quedado fascinado.

A medida que Lea iba llegando a la puerta del hotel, donde él se encontraba, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Sentía que se le podría salir del pecho en cualquier instante. De hecho, casi lo hace cuando ella llegó y se situó frente a él con su gran sonrisa.

-Estás realmente atractivo esta noche señor Monteith-dijo ella sin más preámbulos, mientras lo agarraba del hombro y lo forzaba a agacharse para dar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Tú estás…-la observó de arriba hacia abajo una vez más-uf… no tengo palabras-continuó con una sonrisa pícara volviendo a subir su mirada directamente a los ojos de Lea. Y era la verdad, no tenía palabras para describirla.

Lea le dedicó una sonrisa tímida mientras sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban a una temperatura superior y se sonrojaban ante las palabras de Cory.

-Te veo dentro-pudo decir ella cuando reaccionó-mi madre debe estar esperando.

Cory solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. La miró hasta perderla de vista cuando ésta entro al hotel.

Para ese entonces, Chris, a tan solo un par de metros de ellos, pudo notar la tensión que había habido en ese encuentro. Debía intervenir.

-Porque no traigo el cuchillo, sino podría cortar la tensión sexual de estos últimos minutos-bromeó Chris.

-¿Qué?-dijo Cory con cierta sorpresa por el comentario de su amigo.

-Lo que oyes… ¡os comíais con la mirada tío!-replicó.

-No digas tonterías, vamos a entrar anda-dijo esquivando el asunto.

-Claro, hazte el tonto-decía mientras lo seguía al entrar.

Pero Chris no se daría por vencido tan pronto. Si había algo más entre ellos, lo terminaría sabiendo.

* * *

-_Hola y bienvenidos a la 67ª edición de los Premios Golden Globes_-decía Ricky Gervais, dando comienzo a una gran noche para todos.

Llevaban semanas ansiosos y nerviosos por su nominación y asistencia, por primera vez para muchos, a estos premios. Desde que llegaron de vacaciones los días parecían no pasar nunca, pero ahora ahí estaban, sentados, rodeados de celebridades como Meryl Streep, Morgan Freeman o Robert De Niro. Personas a las que realmente admiraban, sin ser conscientes de que ahora eran parte de ellos, que eran ellos los admirados.

Una vez allí los nervios decrecieron, aunque sus ansias seguían tocando el cielo.

Pronto Ricky Gervais terminó su introducción y dio paso a los primeros presentadores de la noche y con ellos, la primera ganadora, Mo'Nique. En seguida salían al escenario Sophia Vergara y Matthew Fox para presentar el premio a la Mejor Actriz de Serie de Televisión, Musical o Comedia. Era el momento de Lea.

Todos la miraban expectantes mientras los presentadores decían cada uno de los nombres de las nominadas entre las que se encontraba Lea: Toni Collette, Courteney Cox, Edie Falcao, Tina Fey y por último, Lea Michele. Ahí dijeron su nombre. No podía creerlo.

Segundos después escuchó el nombre de la ganadora, Toni Collette. Supo mantener la compostura mientras aplaudía y sonreía. No era ella, pero estaba orgullosa de estar ahí. Su madre también lo estaba. Y también Cory, quien la miraba como si fuera la estrella más brillante del lugar en aquel preciso momento, para él ella era su ganadora incluso si no hubiera estado nominada. Lo que Lea hacía era impresionante para él.

Todos sus compañeros y resto del equipo volvían a mirarla, pero esta vez dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, haciéndole ver que para ellos, a pesar de lo que el sobre había dicho, ella era la ganadora, solo por el hecho de estar ahí, entre grandes actrices.

En realidad, ya todos se sentían ganadores mientras veían subir al escenario a estrellas como George Clooney, Nicole Kidman, Paul McCartney o Jennifer Aniston. Eso ya era demasiado para algunos de ellos.

La noche continuaba mientras veían a todas esas celebridades pasar por su lado, subir y recoger sus premios. Cenaban y pasaban una entretenida velada, una vez más entre amigos. Entonces llegó el turno de Matt, que tampoco resultó ganador y, más tarde, Jane estuvo en la misma situación. Pero de nuevo sus compañeros los hacían sentir ganadores.

Cuando Kiefer Sutherland y Olivia Wilde entraron al escenario todos volvieron a sentir los nervios dentro de ellos. Ya habían sido avisados de que Kiefer y Olivia presentarían su categoría.  
Y ahí estaban, a pocos minutos de saber si volverían a casa con su primer Golden Globe o no. Todos se miraban expectantes mientras escuchaban los nombres de los shows nominados: 30rock, Entourage, Glee, Modern Family y The Office.

-_Y el Globo de Oro es para…-_decía Kiefer, acercándole el sobre a Olivia.

-_Glee_-anunció esta.

Nadie lo creía. Se quedaron sentados durante unos segundos, mientras conseguían reaccionar, cuando se dieron cuenta que eran ellos quienes debían salir ahora a recoger su premio.  
Lea se levantaba mientras su madre, muy orgullosa, le daba un tierno beso, mientras todos se abrazaban y sonreían como verdaderos tontos. Estaban demasiado emocionados.

Las mesas de su alrededor los felicitaban cuando Ryan comenzó a avanzar hasta el escenario, consiguiendo que todos se movieran y lo siguieran formando una hilera detrás de él. Una vez arriba seguían los abrazos y besos, mientras el director comenzaba a agradecer y todos conseguían llegar al escenario.

Aunque Matt, Jane y Lea no consiguieron ganar, todos volverían con su victoria bajo el brazo gracias al trabajo que habían hecho durante largos meses para llegar hasta ahí.

* * *

Tras varias entrevistas para distintos canales, los esperaba una gran fiesta. Poco a poco se fueron uniendo casi todos a la _after-party_ que organizaba _InStyle_

La alegría en todos era obvia, pero sobre todo en los más jóvenes, por lo que no tardaron dar todo de sí mismos tanto en la pista de baile como en la barra del local. Habían compartido hasta ahora muchas fiestas, pero algunos nunca habían estado tan fuera de control como en esta.

Naya, Harry y Heather fueron los primeros en estar más alegres de lo normal y se les notaba mientras bailaban y Harry grababa a las chicas haciendo y diciendo cosas sin sentido. Por otro lado estaban Jenna, Amber, Chris y Mark, un poco más relajados, pero no menos contentos. Quizás Chris era el único sobrio una vez más, —pues aún no tenía la edad permitida para ingerir alcohol, aunque alguna copa tomaba de vez en cuando con ellos—. Cory y Kevin aún no llegaban. Y sentadas mientras descansaban sus pies de tremendos tacones estaban Dianna y Lea.

Mientras descansaban, Lea ponía al día a Dianna una vez más. Le comentaba como había sido su última salida con Theo, cuánto habían disfrutado y lo cómoda que se sentían cuando estaban juntos. Entre confesión y confesión, ninguna fue consciente de que Chris se había acercado a ellas y que ahora era partícipe de tal conversación.

-¡¿Hay un chico en la vida de Lea Michele y yo no sé nada?!-exclamaba Chris-¡Qué mala persona!

Ambas se percataron de la presencia de Chris y Lea supo que no tenía nada más que esconderle a este.

-Sí, bueno… Salimos de vez en cuando y la atracción es obvia, lo pasamos muy bien pero, siento decepcionarte, no estamos juntos-dijo Lea, esto último con un tono burlón y una sonrisita.

-Y no sé a qué espera- añadió Dianna.

-A sentir que los dos queremos lo mismo, no estoy dispuesta a precipitarme-replicó Lea convencida.

-Si solo fuera eso-dijo una vez más Dianna, dándose cuenta que esto último estaba fuera de lugar al ver la cara de Lea cuando la miró.

-¿Qué más hay? Cuéntame…-pedía Chris.

-No es nada…-titubeaba Lea-es solo que… Siento que estando con Theo no pienso tanto en…-no terminaba Lea de convencerse de si debía hablar o no.

-¡Suéltalo ya, por Dios!-la exclamación de Chris pudo haberse oído en todo el local de no estar la música tan alta.

-En Cory-prosiguió-No digas nada. No estoy colgada por él ni nada de lo que tu entusiasta cabecita vaya a imaginar en menos de un minuto-terminó Lea. Sabía que Chris sacaría pronto sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Entonces?-preguntaba Chris, aún sorprendido y un poco confuso.

Las chicas se miraron cómplices y Lea decidió terminar de contarle todo a Chris desde el principio. Tampoco era nada que debiera ocultarle, a fin de cuentas él también se había convertido en un buen amigo y sabía que podría confiárselo.

-Pero que no salga de aquí, por favor-le pedía Lea al terminar de relatar-no es algo que me gustaría que se fuera propagando por ahí y podría estropear la amistad que tengo que con Cory, algo que no quiero perder por nada del mundo ahora mismo.

-Seré una tumba-prometió Chris, haciendo como el que cerraba su boca y tiraba una llave.

* * *

Unos instantes después Lea se dirigió a la barra, donde había divisado a Cory, quien por fin había llegado.  
No habían hablado en casi toda la noche y le apetecía pasar un rato con él. Para ese entonces, Lea ya estaba más contenta de lo habitual, el alcohol empezaba a hacerle efecto, aunque ella se encontraba genial. Saludó a Cory muy decidida, él la invitó a una copa y comenzaron una charla muy entretenida.  
Aunque nunca habían perdido "eso" que los unía tanto, hacía tiempo que no hablaban de esa manera. Volvían a estar realmente cómodos el uno con el otro.

Dianna, que había visto a su amiga muy convencida dirigirse a la barra, la observó por un momento hasta que vio que se encontraba con Cory. En ese instante todo lo que Lea le había estado contando vino de pronto a su mente. Sabiendo en el estado en el que se encontraba, no podía dejar que su amiga terminara diciendo o haciendo nada que pudiera perjudicar su amistad con Cory, por lo que decidió ir a intervenir.

Pero cuando hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos, Naya la interrumpió, pidiéndole encarecidamente que la acompañara al baño. Estaba realmente mal, por lo que Dianna no pudo negarse, aunque la idea de dejar a Lea a solas con Cory no le gustaba demasiado.

Cuando Naya se encontró un poco mejor, ambas salieron del baño y Dianna no dudó en volver hacía la barra en busca de su amiga, pero cuando volvió su vista hacia el lugar, Lea y Cory ya no estaban allí.

_¿Dónde se habrán metido? Espero que no estén haciendo ninguna tontería… Aunque soy yo la que suele hacer esas cosas-_pensó Dianna.

* * *

-Aquí estaremos más cómodos, sin tanto ruido podremos hablar mejor-decía Cory mientras ofrecía asiento a Lea en una de las mesas de lo que parecía ser un restaurante cuando no había este tipo de fiestas, situado una planta más arriba.

-Gracias por traerme aquí, porque la música ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

-¿No será el alcohol, bonita?-inquirió Cory, con un tono muy adorable.

-Puede ser-respondió ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

_Bonita…-_repetía Lea en su cabeza.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero estás increíble esta noche-Cory hacía lo posible por no flirtear, pero se le estaba haciendo demasiado complicado, teniéndola a tan solo medio metro de él y estando tan guapa.

Lea sentía como una vez más sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura, aunque esta vez no solo eran sus mejillas.

-Lo cierto es que me dijiste que no tenías palabras-Lea le seguía el juego.

-Buena memoria-susurró él acercándose un poco más a ella.

-No estoy tan borracha, ¿sabes?-acortaba aún más la distancia Lea.

-¿Sabes tú algo?-dijo Cory, casi susurrando, mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Qué?-susurró ella también.

-Para mí… tú eres la ganadora esta noche-respondió, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Ambos se paralizaron, quizás analizando la situación, quizás intentando no dejarse llevar demasiado. Y cuando parecía que ya nada los detendría, que sus labios se fundirían en un tierno beso… el teléfono de Lea comenzó a sonar.

_¡Maldita sea!-_gritaba la cabeza de Lea.

Mientras la chica sacaba el móvil de su _clutch1_, Cory solo podía pensar _"_Qué oportuno quien sea que esté llamando_"._

-¿Quién será a esta hora?-decía ella, por lo que Cory miró su reloj. La 1am.

Manteniéndose atento a cada movimiento de Lea pudo ver, cuando ella terminó de sacar el teléfono de su bolso, que en la pantalla aparecía la foto de un chico. No vio nombre ninguno, pero solo esa imagen le bastaba para saber que, en ese momento, él sobraba allí.

-Te veo abajo Lea-decía Cory mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía las escaleras, con una voz abatida.

Una vez más se le escapaba la oportunidad de besarla. No era la primera y eso lo enfadaba, pero si algo lo tenía realmente molesto, era haber visto que otro tipo llamaba a Lea pasada la media noche. Eso no podía soportarlo.

* * *

**_1clutch:_**_ Pequeño bolso de mano sin asas._

**Una vez más se quedaron a punto de caramelo! Pero esta vez la cosa pinta diferente no creeis? El ver una foto de otro complicará más las cosas? **

**Bueno, he hecho una pequeña anotación sobre el bolso de Lea, porque normalmente me refiero a esos bolsos asi y nadie parece entendereme jaja**

**Por cierto, la parte en la que Naya, HeMo y Harry hacen el tonto la he sacado de un video que hay de ellos en la after party aquella noche, parecían realmente "alegres" LOL**

**Pido encarecidamente algun review, quiero saber si puedo seguir o si ya os aburrí, please =)**

**Saludos^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola una vez más! =) Prometí tardar menos y creo que lo estoy cumpliendo no? Si tardo más es porque me propuse traducir lo mismo al inglés y es trabajo doble...  
De cualquier forma, aquí viene un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y que dejeis algún review!**

* * *

Tres semanas después de los Golden Globes, ya todos tenían de nuevo los pies en la Tierra. El show debía continuar—en todos los sentidos—.

Cory y Lea esta vez no dieron demasiada importancia a su último encuentro a solas en la _after-party_ y cada uno siguió con sus cosas. Quizás si pensaron en ello, pero en el fondo los dos sabían que si hablaban, todo se volvería diferente—quizás extraño— y mientras no lo hicieran, aunque esos encuentros no desaparecerían, al menos ellos seguirían como siempre. Era negar lo evidente, pero ambos pensaban que era lo mejor en ese momento.

A medida que la primera temporada avanzaba, la popularidad era mayor. Los chicos empezaban a tener cada vez más entrevistas y programas a los que asistir. Los personajes a los que Cory y Lea daban vida se habían convertido en dos de los favoritos del show, por lo que ambos eran invitados a estas entrevistas casi siempre juntos, lo que suponía horas extras fuera del set donde estar a solas, algo que hacía que la relación siguiera creciendo y ya casi no tenían secretos. O quizás sí, Lea aún no le había comentado nada sobre Theo a Cory, aunque él tampoco había preguntado.

Cory tenía algo claro, si Lea estaba viéndose con alguien, no sería él quien preguntara acerca de eso, prefería mantenerse al margen y no consumirse por los celos. Ya preguntó una vez, y aunque la respuesta no fue decepcionante, no volvería a hacerlo, temía no poder soportar lo que Lea pudiera decirle esta vez.

Lea por su parte, seguía viéndose con Theo. En cada cita que tenían, él parecía cada vez más interesado en ella, por lo que éstas eran cada vez más frecuentes. Aunque siempre era él quien llamaba a Lea.

Y esta fue la situación durante una semana más.

* * *

Una mañana, a mediados de Febrero, sabiendo que estaría en su descanso, Theo llamó a Lea para invitarla a la fiesta que daría en su apartamento esa misma noche. Ella aceptó encantada, después de un largo día de trabajo, una fiesta era el mejor plan para comenzar el fin de semana.

-¿_Entonces cuento contigo? ¡Genial!_-exclamó Theo.

-_Claro, termino de trabajar, voy a ponerme guapa y allí estaré_.

-_Apuesto a que si vienes directamente desde el trabajo estarás igual de guapa_-flirteó un poco.

Lea se ruborizó y solo pudo reír ante el piropo de su amigo.

-_Te he dejado callada, lo tomaré como algo bueno_-bromeaba Theo-_por cierto, llama tú a Jon y dile que también está invitado, ¿vale?_

-_Perfecto, te veo esta noche_-terminaba Lea.

-_No vengas muy guapa que no quiero buitres a tu alrededor_-flirteó una vez más Theo antes de despedirse-_nos vemos esta noche linda_.

Después tanto halago, a Lea se le dibujó una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Sin saber que, desde unos segundos antes de colgar, Jenna y Cory se aproximaban a ella, viendo cómo tras finalizar esa llamada, ella parecía demasiado feliz.

-¿Han sido buenas noticias?-preguntaba Jenna curiosa.

-¿Qué?-respondió Lea sin saber bien a que se refería su amiga.

Cory entre una y otra, las observaba, mirando a Lea con la misma curiosidad que Jenna.

-Se te dibujó una sonrisa con tu llamada, imagino que sería algo realmente bueno, nadie queda tan feliz después de una simple llamada de teléfono-bromeó Jenna.

-Oh, no… solo era una invitación a una fiesta esta noche, parece como si me hubieran leído la mente, porque era algo que realmente me apetecía-decía Lea mientras sacaba de la duda a sus amigos.

Jenna quedó conforme con la explicación de Lea, pero Cory frunció el ceño y se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras los tres caminaban hacia el set de la sala de ensayos. Él tenía el presentimiento de que esa no era la única razón por la que Lea sonreía así después de la llamada.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho, Lea salió de los estudios y corrió a casa a tomar una ducha y arreglarse para la fiesta de Theo. El trabajo se había prolongado un poco más de lo previsto y llegaba tarde. No tenía una hora fijada con Theo para llegar a su apartamento, pero había quedado a las 7pm con Jon y sabía que odiaba cuando ella lo hacía esperar—que era bastante seguido—, y no tenía ganas de escuchar sus quejas.

Pero a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por estar a la hora acordada, una vez más Lea no estaba preparada cuando Jon llegó y tuvo que soportar todas sus reclamaciones acerca de cuánto le costaba ser puntual.  
De nuevo eran como hermanos peleando.

* * *

-¡Wow!-fue lo único que pudo decir Theo al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Lea con un vestido de lo más sexy.

-Recoge la baba y déjanos pasar, tío-bromeó Jon al ver la expresión de Theo.

Lea se limitó a sonreír mientras éste se hacía a un lado y abría camino para que entraran.

Jon pasó primero y Lea justo detrás. Theo comenzó a caminar detrás de ella hasta acercarse, tomarla por la cintura y susurrarle al oído lo sexy que estaba esa noche. Lea, bastante excitada por la situación, gesticuló una sonrisa pícara y se apartó de Theo, girándose y devolviéndole el halago con un sutil beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Theo empezó la fiesta pisando fuerte, ella no sería menos.

La noche transcurría con normalidad, todo lo normal que una fiesta de este estilo puede ser. Música, copas, bailes y para Lea y Theo, mucho coqueteo. Sin duda esa noche, él estaba siendo todo lo que había estado reprimiendo durante las muchas citas que tuvo con Lea. No quería precipitarse y mucho menos asustarla, pero cuando estuvo más seguro que ella seguía sus juegos y coqueteos, supo que era momento de dar un paso más.

Pasadas las 2am, casi todos los invitados se habían marchado y los últimos también estaban saliendo del apartamento. A excepción de Lea, sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, y Jon, en el baño.  
Cuando Theo terminó de despedir a los últimos invitados, y con Jon aún en el servicio, se acercó al sillón donde Lea esperaba a este último, sentándose a escasos centímetros de ella.

Ambos seguían con el flirteo que habían mantenido toda la noche —algo que les había resultado casi imposible parar— y ahora Theo sutilmente le insinuaba a Lea que quería que se quedara a pasar la noche con él. Pero ella parecía no estar captando las indirectas, o quizás no quería captarlas, por lo que el chico desistió.

-Déjame que te acompañe a casa-le pedía Theo en un último intento de pasar unos minutos más con ella.

Para ese entonces Jon salía del baño y llegaba a la sala.

-En realidad, Jonathan me trajo y él mismo me iba a llevar de vuelta-respondió Lea.

-Seguramente a Jon no le importa que esta noche te acompañe yo, ¿verdad amigo?-decía él mientras se giraba y guiñaba un ojo a Jonathan, quien parecía entender la intención de Theo.

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando me llame cuando llegue-bromeó Jon.

Lea sonreía sin entender bien la situación.

-Llegará sana y salva, te lo prometo-aseguraba Theo entre risas.

-Pues te veo mañana, mamá-se despedía Jonathan con una sonrisa cómplice mientras besaba a Lea en la mejilla.

* * *

De camino a casa, en el coche de Theo, solo se escuchaba algo de música que sonaba en la radio y el ruido del ambiente. Preferían callar y de vez en cuando lanzar alguna mirada seductora.

Cuando por fin llegaron al aparcamiento de casa de Lea, tras un camino que parecía hacerse más largo de lo que era debido al silencio que guardaban, Theo estacionó y pronunció palabra por primera vez desde que salieron del garaje de éste.

-Me alegro de que hayamos estado compartiendo este tiempo juntos desde año nuevo, Lea. A pesar de que siempre nos llevamos genial, no imaginaba que podríamos pasarlo tan bien cuando estamos juntos.

-Yo también me alegro. En serio, me encanta cómo me siento cuando salimos. Me gusta cuando estoy contigo-admitió también Lea.

-A mí me gustas tú-dijo el chico de una vez.

Lea no supo que responder esta vez y solo sonreía. Estaba claro que lo pasaba muy bien con él y quería seguir viéndolo, pero sus palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca ante la evidente declaración de Theo.

-Bueno… no te entretengo más, estarás cansada-susurró Theo, mientras se rendía al no obtener respuesta de Lea.

Se hizo un momento incómodo del que solo pudieron salir cuando Lea decidió que era momento de despedirse o pasarían así el resto de la noche. Sin perder su sonrisa, lentamente se acomodó en el asiento y en su intento de besarlo en la mejilla, Theo se arriesgó a girar un poco la cabeza, de forma que el beso terminó en sus labios.

Solo fueron necesarias décimas de segundo para que Theo se arrepintiera de su acto. Si Lea no había aceptado quedarse en su apartamento y no había respondido nada parecido cuando hizo su declaración, debía significar que ella no estaba interesada en algo más que lo que tenían.

-Lo siento…-susurró el chico, sintiéndose un completo imbécil, mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el freno de mano. No podía ni mirarla a la cara.

-No lo sientas-respondió Lea, tomando a Theo por su mentón y levantando su rostro. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Lea lo besó lentamente.

Theo respondió al beso, sin poder evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa tonta mientras la besaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando aún no empezaban a salir los primeros rayos de sol, Dianna, silenciosamente, dejaba de su habitación, con una pequeña maleta y una nota en su mano. Avanzó hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde dejó la nota y cogió su termo con café para volver a caminar, esta vez hasta la puerta principal, saliendo con la misma discreción con la que abandonó su habitación.

Varias horas más tarde, casi a mediodía, ya con un sol radiante pegando sobre su ventana, Lea despertaba con la sensación de haber estado en un dulce sueño toda la noche. Cuando pudo espabilar, fue consciente de que, efectivamente, había soñado cosas muy lindas, pero que lo de la noche anterior había sido todo real.

Ya con más fuerzas se levantó de la cama, se aseó y se dirigió a la cocina mientras revisaba su móvil. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Jonathan de un par de horas antes.

-Este chico piensa que no duermo o algo…-decía Lea para ella misma cuando observaba la hora de las llamadas de su amigo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, soltó su teléfono en el primer mueble de cocina con el que se topó y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno y una vez que terminó, sentándose a desayunar, vio el trozo de papel que Dianna había dejado sobre la mesa y lo cogió.

_"Demasiado temprano para despertarte, así que te informo mediante esta bonita nota que me marcho el fin de semana a pasar San Valentín en muy buena compañía. Nos vemos el lunes y te cuento. Te quiero, Di"_

-Así se avisan las cosas amiga-se quejaba Lea mientras leía la nota de su amiga y desayunaba-Además me recuerda que no tengo plan para mañana y me deja con las ganas de contarle lo de anoche-continuaba su monólogo.

Hizo un desayuno casi almuerzo ya que era casi mediodía. Ese sábado Lea lo pasaría tranquila, solo tenía ganas de tumbarse en el sofá y ponerse al día con sus series favoritas. Y eso hizo.  
Pero durante esas horas que pasó tumbada frente a la televisión, Lea solo pudo pensar en todo lo que había vivido últimamente. En cómo había estado un tiempo totalmente desinteresada por los chicos y en pocos meses había pasado de estar confundiendo sus sentimientos con Cory, a tener algo, que aún no sabía qué era, con Theo.

Todo estaba siendo raro para ella. Primero creía sentir algo por Cory y a veces él parecía sentir algo también, más tarde, durante las vacaciones, casi no se había acordado de él, por lo que supuso que había sido algo pasajero, pero de nuevo volvió la confusión tras la fiesta de los Golden Globes.  
Aunque para ese entonces ya se veía con Theo… Theo. Sin saber cómo se había acostumbrado a estar con él y le gustaba. Le gustaba más de lo que creía. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía pensando en Cory algunas veces?  
Todo era raro y confuso, muy confuso.

Pero después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Lea tenía claro que algo debía sentir por Theo, no solía besar al primer chico que le decía estar interesado en ella.

-_Y qué beso… cuando le cuente a Jon, no habrá quien lo calle… ¡Jon!_

Y tras dejar a su mente volar durante unas horas, Lea recordó que había dejado a Jonathan y sus llamadas perdidas en la cocina. Perezosa se levantó y fue en busca de su móvil, mientras volvía al sofá escribía un mensaje.

*_No sé qué piensas cuando me llamas tan temprano después de una noche de fiesta… pero ya estoy recuperada y aburrida, así que aquí te espero, esta vez con noticias frescas.  
Un beso ;)*_

De camino a la ducha recibía un mensaje con la respuesta de Jon.

*_Eres mala… ¡muy mala!  
No tardo.  
Muaks*_

Respondió Jon cuando su amiga lo dejó con la intriga.

* * *

Lea salía de la ducha cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Jonathan no había tardado ni veinte minutos en cruzar la ciudad y llegar a su casa. Aún envuelta en su albornoz, se disponía a abrir la puerta, sabiendo ya que se trababa de Jon.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!-exclamaba su amigo cuando apenas había terminado de abrirle la puerta-Cámbiate y me lo cuentas todo con pelos y señales… mejor no entres en detalles.

Jonathan había entrado a toda prisa en la casa, sin dejar reaccionar a Lea, así que mientras éste se acomodaba en uno de los sillones pidiendo información, ella ya había pasado a su habitación a cambiarse, casi sin escucharlo. Esto era algo común en él y Lea estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Estás tardando demasiado!-gritaba Jon desde el salón, impaciente.

-Ya estoy, pesado…-contestaba ella mientras llegaba al salón.

-Te diría que te saltes la parte de "eso no me interesa demasiado", pero hace mucho no me cuentas nada así, por lo que haré una excepción y escucharé la historia entera-bromeaba.

-Tampoco hay un gran relato…

-Pues lo adornas, ¡empieza!-Jon parecía un presentador de algún programa de cotilleos en ese momento.

-Como sabes me acompañó a casa, no sin antes insinuarme no volver a ella…

-¿Y yo estaba delante?-la interrumpió.

-No, habías ido al baño-respondió-pero si quieres saber todo, será mejor que calles y me dejes hablar tranquila-se quejó ella.

Jon solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera.

-Lo que te decía… fue muy sutil, por lo que me hice la sueca y como pude esquivé la proposición. En el camino a casa no hablamos, solo me miraba como si quiera devorarme en ese momento. Podía notar la tensión. Pero al llegar, se sinceró, me dijo que lo pasa muy bien cuando estamos juntos, que no pensaba que fuera a ser así.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué le dijiste?-interrumpió una vez más Jon, pero esta vez Lea lo dejó pasar.

-Le dije que me gusta cómo me siento cuando salimos, cuando estoy con él, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Lo sé, por eso preguntaba, quería que hubieras sido sincera con él también.

-Lo fui… pero no fui capaz de responder cuando me dijo "A mí me gustas tú"…-Lea se quedó callada.

-Wow! Eso es más de lo que yo sabía…

-¿Qué?-dijo ella sorprendida y sin entender-¿habéis hablado de mí? ¿Tú y él?

-Si… bueno, me preguntó si tú estabas interesada en él tanto como él en ti o si estaba perdiendo el tiempo…-confesó Jon, temiendo la reacción de Lea.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-seguía abrumada.

-No le dije "está loca por ti", pero no le negué que estabas interesada también. Eso fue antes de ir a recogerte a casa para ir a la fiesta, así que imagino que por eso se atrevió a cambiar de actitud contigo y a dar un paso más.

-¡Estás cosas me las tienes que contar!-exclamó ella.

-No te desvíes y sigue contando-insistía Jon.

-Si me interrumpes…-bromeó Lea-El caso es que no supe qué decir y fue un momento incómodo, así que decidió despedirse para romper el silencio y cuando fui a besarlo en la mejilla, giró la cabeza y bueno, ya sabes…

Jonathan comenzó a reír de forma exagerada.

-No sé de qué te ríes-ella comenzó a reír también-Y no sé por qué pensó que había hecho una estupidez, porque fue lo que vi en su rostro cuando me dijo que lo sentía…-contaba despacio Lea, analizando mejor la situación.

-¡Pero este chico es tonto!

-No importa, porque le dije que no lo sintiera y lo besé-alardeó esta vez.

-¡Esa es mi chica! ¿Y qué más? ¡Sigue!-exclamaba Jon intrigado por seguir conociendo detalles.

-Nada más, ¡cálmate! Nos despedimos y dijo que me llamaría.

-Vaya…-el tono de su amigo denotaba decepción, como esperando más. Lea lo percibió y continuó.

-De no haber estado Dianna en casa, probablemente habría sido yo la que lo invitara a quedarse esta vez-añadió, para calmar la "sed" de Jon. Dándole a saber que podría haber pasado algo más, para que el chico se quedara tranquilo.

Y ambos continuaron con una entretenida conversación durante largas horas, como era costumbre en ellos, viendo pasar la larga tarde del sábado juntos.

El domingo Lea lo pasó de nuevo en compañía de Jon, San Valentín no es solo un día para pasar con tu pareja, otra opción es pasarlo con tu mejor amigo. Y esa fue la elección que ambos hicieron.  
Jon le preparó una rica comida y ella eligió la media docena de películas que verían durante el día.

El lunes, como siempre, Lea se levantó temprano y se dirigió al set para continuar con su trabajo. Cuando desayunaba con Chris en el primer descanso, Dianna llegó al restaurante del estudio para unirse a ellos.  
Todos tenían mucho que contar sobre el fin de semana, pero Lea fue la primera que preguntó a Dianna acerca de la escapada del fin de semana con su misterioso "San Valentín".

Cuando Dianna les contó que había empezado a salir con alguien y que él la había invitado a pasar el fin de semana en una casa en la montaña, fue el turno de Chris para preguntar a Lea por qué su cara irradiaba cierta felicidad aquella mañana. Y así ella contó sobre su agradable fin de semana también.

Tanto Dianna como Chris se alegraron por ella y la animaron a seguir con Theo, aunque ellos aún no habían hablado nada sobre la noche del viernes.

-Y… ¿se lo contarás a Cory?-inquirió Chris, sabiendo muy bien lo que preguntaba.

* * *

**Uhm... qué hará Lea? Se lo contará ya a Cory o esperará más tiempo? Qué trama Chris? Ya lo veremos! jaja**

**Bueno... tengo que decir varias cosas sobre este capitulo (y, sin adelantar mucho, sobre los próximos): **

**1. Me he propuesto darle algo de emoción (no mucha xD) a lo que empieza a pasar con Theo, porque sino se hace pesada, así que probablemente vengan escenas un poco más "subiditas de tono", dejando por supuesto lo mejor para Monchele ;) **

**2. No quiero aburrir con tanto Theo, así pronto empezaré a resumir esos casi dos años, haciendo solo paradas en las partes Monchele.**

**3. Imagino a JGroff totalmente como lo describo, de hecho me inspiro en un amigo muy parecido a él jaja es como la parte "cómica" de la historia y he de decir que me encanta Groffchele =)**

**Y nada... espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo y dejando algún review vale? =)**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola una vez más! Aquí traigo un nuevo trocito de esta historia :)  
**  
**Quería haberla publicado el fin de semana (como le dije a algún que otro lector), pero bueno he tenido un problemita personal y no ha podido ser. También quería decir que este capítulo era bastante más largo, pero releyendo y revisando había cosas que ya no me gustaban y las he quitado jajaja  
**  
**Espero que a vosotros si os guste! **

* * *

Siente que el corazón se va a salir del pecho, la adrenalina es cada vez mayor. Mirando a Lea fijamente. Sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, se levanta de su batería y se acerca totalmente decidido. Rodea la silla sobre la que Lea está sentada hasta que se sitúa frente a ella, de nuevo manteniendo el contacto visual. Poco a poco, sin desviar sus miradas, comienza a caminar de espaldas hasta que queda al lado del piano.

-"_I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want, I want Jessie's girl_"

-¡Corten!

Terminaban de graban otro número musical, _Jessie's Girl _de Rick Springfield, en el que el personaje de Cory intentaba demostrar cuan interesado estaba en el personaje de Lea.

Por un momento Cory se había salido de su personaje y sentía que era él mismo, cantándole a Lea, diciéndole cuánto le gustaba. Pero sabía que ella solo estaba viendo a Finn, su personaje.

-Buen trabajo, chicos, nos vemos más tarde –decía Alfonso, el director de ese capítulo, mientras el resto del elenco se levantaba y se marchaba del set de la sala de ensayos para hacer un descanso.

Lea, viendo que Cory estaba a punto de irse, lo llamó desde la silla donde aún estaba sentada. Tuvo que alzar bastante la voz que para él pudiera escuchar desde donde se encontraba, por lo que Chris, aún por allí, se percató de la interacción de estos.

Al ver que Cory se paraba, Lea decidió levantarse e ir hasta donde él estaba, quedando lo suficientemente cerca de Chris, para que éste pudiera escuchar lo que ella iba a decir.

-¿Me acompañas a mi tráiler? –dijo Lea sin más.

-Sí, claro, ¿qué pasa? –no era la primera vez que la acompañaría, pero Lea no se lo había pedido como siempre, sentía que había algo más.

-Nada, vamos allí a charlar y a descansar.

Chris, aún con la oreja puesta en la conversación, supo que su amiga estaba a punto de hablarle de Theo a Cory. Cuando días antes le preguntó si le contaría lo que había pasado, ella, confusa, simplemente hizo caso omiso a su pregunta. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que Lea había tomado una decisión.

De camino al tráiler, Lea le daba vueltas a la idea, pensaba cómo iba a soltar, de golpe, lo que había pasado con Theo, cuando Cory ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de éste. Ella no sabía cómo aún no había dicho nada, porque ellos se cuentan todo, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar. Sabía que ese sería un momento muy incómodo.

* * *

Una vez dentro, Cory ya sentado en el pequeño sofá, ella todavía de pie, comenzaron a surgir varios temas de conversación, desde lo poco que quedaba para el final de la temporada hasta sus planes para sus vacaciones de pascua y verano.  
Cuando Cory le contaba sobre lo que planeaba hacer en las vacaciones, Lea buscaba la forma de hablar con él y comenzó a divagar entre sus pensamientos.

_¿Cómo ha cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo? Hace unos meses estábamos así, charlando de todo y nada, sin preocupaciones. Y ahora, no encuentro las palabras exactas para decirle que salgo con alguien, o algo así… Y ni siquiera sé por qué le estoy dando tantas vueltas, si solo voy a contarle una cosa más, como hace un minuto cuando le conté lo que haría en verano. No es que tenga que darle explicaciones de mi vida amorosa y tampoco es que él quiera escucharlas. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo suelto de una vez?_

_-_Así que supongo que viajaré a Canadá unos días y luego volveré a Los Ángeles para…

-Cory tengo que decirte algo –lo interrumpió Lea, cuando ni siquiera estaba escuchándolo.

Confundido por la situación e intrigado por el repentino cambio de actitud de Lea, Cory la miraba, con el ceño fruncido, esperando para saber qué era tan importante para interrumpirlo así.

-¿Si? –inquirió al ver que ella permanecía callada a pesar de que él ya había dejado su relato para escucharla.

-¿Recuerdas el viernes de la semana pasada? –Preguntaba retóricamente Lea, por lo que Cory solo asintió, aunque en realidad no sabía exactamente a qué se refería ella– llegaste con Jenna y ella me preguntó por qué tanta felicidad tras mi llamada –Lea hizo una pausa para ver que él la seguía.

-Sí.

-Dije que solo había sido una invitación de un amigo a una fiesta y que era lo que más me apetecía y esas cosas –volvió a parar, no tenía claro si Cory estaba entiendo el sentido de la conversación.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Tenías muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta…

-Sí, bueno, todo eso era cierto… Pero no era un amigo más –comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa– bueno sí, era mi amigo –la cara de Cory comenzó a ponerse pálida. No podía estar menos equivocado cuando pensó que la reacción de Lea tras la llamada tenía otra explicación. Pero permaneció callado, escuchando todo lo que ella tenía para contarle– Bueno, hemos estado viéndonos… bastante seguido después de las vacaciones… y el viernes por la noche… después de su fiesta… –Lea cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, sus manos empezaron a sudar y su corazón a latir más rápido, sentía que no podría terminar de contarle todo lo que había pasado.

-Dejó de ser solo tu amigo, entiendo –la interrumpió Cory antes de que ella pudiera decirlo. Prefería escuchar esas palabras de su boca antes que por la de ella. Ahora solo quería que ella dejara de hablar, que no quisiera dar más detalles de lo que había pasado, pero él sabía perfectamente que le estaba confiando esto como su amigo. Sólo como su amigo. Y tenía que escucharla, era su deber.

Lea solo pudo asentir ante la extraña reacción de Cory. Su cara reflejaba enfado a la vez que decepción. Pero ella entendió que pudiera estar dolido, a fin de cuentas, había tardado demasiado en informarle sobre la existencia de Theo. Pensó que estaba enfadado porque ellos se cuentan todo y esta vez ella había guardado algo tan importante.

-No sé por qué no te lo he contado antes –intentaba disculparse.

-Oh… no pasa nada, entiendo que quisieras tener ese aspecto tu vida un poco más privado.

-No, no es esa la cuestión…

-Entonces, supongo que nunca era el momento, ¿no? –algo había cambiado en la voz de Cory. Ya no sonaba reprimida y decepcionada, ahora tenía un tono de ironía y sarcasmo, que la confundía aún más

-Supongo… -respondió Lea, totalmente confundida por el cambio de ánimo de su amigo.

-¿Estáis saliendo entonces? –inquirió él, seguro y directo.

De pronto la habitación comenzó a hacerse más pequeña, faltaba el aire y parecía que el tiempo se congelaba. Lea no sabía cómo contestar a eso –porque realmente ni ella misma lo sabía– sentía que dijera lo que dijera, no iba a ser la mejor respuesta.

Lea, en un intento de esquivar su mirada, volvió la vista al reloj colgado en una de las paredes.

-Se ha hecho muy tarde, Cory, deberíamos irnos –esta fue la única escapatoria de Lea ante la pregunta de Cory, a la que no sabía realmente qué responder.

Cory se levantó y sin más salió del tráiler de Lea, sin siquiera volverse para decirle adiós.

En ese momento le cerraron muchas cosas. La forma en la que Lea respondió a su mensaje de año nuevo, todo el tiempo que le había llevado para responderle. Probablemente ese amigo-no-tan-amigo fue quien la llamó la noche de los Golden Globes. Por eso ella no hizo ni dijo nada más después de que estuvieron a punto de volver a besarse aquella noche. Todo empezaba a tener sentido ahora. Todas las cosas le cerraban.

Ella permaneció allí unos minutos más, tratando de comprender cuál había sido la reacción de Cory. No entendía su cambio de actitud en tan pocos minutos. Si Cory había decidido enfadarse no iba a cuestionarlo, pero no lograba entender un cambio tan drástico cuando la conversación continúo. Y su forma de actuar al marcharse no era la más propia en él. Algo pasaba y Lea tenía que descubrirlo.

_Espero que Dianna o Chris puedan ayudarme _–pensó antes de salir y continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

Tras volver del descanso, las grabaciones ahora las hacían separados, Cory en un set y Lea en otro, al menos hasta el final del día, cuando volverían a encontrarse. Y él prefería que fuera así, no podía ni pensar en tener que grabar con ella después de esa conversación. Necesitaba unas horas sin su presencia.

Se sentía demasiado afectado, no solo por el hecho de que Lea estuviera viendo a alguien, ambos eran libres de salir con otras personas, sino porque Lea había tardado mucho en contarle y eso le hacía sentir que ella no terminaba de confiar en él. Eso le dolía aún más que cualquier tipo entre él y ella.

Al terminar el día de rodaje, todos charlaban tranquilamente alrededor del set, Lea se encontraba en una entretenida conversación con Dianna y Jon, quien ya hacía unas semanas que había empezado a grabar con ellos para un nuevo personaje. Cory la miraba aún sin asumir lo que habían hablado, su cara reflejaba aún esa falta de ánimo que había tenido durante el resto del día. Con suerte, debido a que era bastante tarde, si alguien se daba cuenta de su estado, pensaría que estaba cansado. No le importaba que lo vieran así.

Pero Chris, quien sabía más de lo que él creía, observaba atento a Cory, viendo cómo se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Lea.

_Primero la fiesta de Ryan, luego los Golden Globes y ahora esto. No podía estar más acertado cuando supe que entre estos dos habría más que amistad…_–pensó Chris mientras se acercaba a Cory.

Aunque parecía totalmente distraída en su conversación con los chicos, Lea prestaba atención a Cory, viéndolo totalmente decaído, nada comparado con lo que había visto por la mañana, cuando parecía desprender energía por cada poro mientras cantaba.  
Así era como a ella le gustaba verlo, con energía y contento, y no podía evitar sentirse mal al pensar que podría estar así por su culpa.

Absorta en sus pensamientos e intentando no perderse mucho de su conversación, vio cómo Chris se acercaba y seguía a Cory cuando éste comenzó a salir del set.

_Chris y su sexto sentido serán mi ayuda para saber por qué está así… _–se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo que Chris había notado en Cory lo mismo que ella.

* * *

Caminando tras él, Chris al fin alcanzó a Cory de camino a sus tráilers.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué tan mustio grandullón? –Inquirió Chris, como si no supiera la respuesta– Con la adrenalina que tenías esta mañana y lo animado que estabas. No me dirás que estás cansado, ¿no? Peores días hemos pasado.

Ante el evidente conocimiento de Chris sobre su estado de ánimo diario, Cory supo que tenía poco que hacer por ocultar algo y decir que estaba cansado sería perder el tiempo.

-Han pasado muchas cosas hoy. Supongo que no solo me aturde el trabajo… –respondió muy cabizbajo.

-Sabes que puedes contarme, ¿no? –se ofrecía Chris para que su amigo pudiera desahogarse.

-Lo sé, gracias –Cory hizo una pausa, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien o explotaría– Bueno, entre todas esas cosas… he tenido una charla con Lea y eso no ha ayudado a mejorar mi ánimo.

-¿De qué se trata? Si se puede saber…

-Oh, lo siento, es algo suyo y… no sé si debería contarlo, –después de todo, Cory seguía intentando ser su mejor amigo y mantener sus cosas privadas aún privadas –tampoco quiero ventilar su vida amoro… –paró al darse cuenta que, a pesar de su intento por guardar el "secreto" de Lea, había metido la pata. Al menos, eso creía.

Chris lo miró con simpatía, haciendo lo posible por hacerlo sentir cómodo, para que supiera que podía confiar en él. Después de todo, le tenía un gran cariño a "su grandullón".  
Cory entendió el gesto de su amigo y continuó.

-Supongo que es algo que no debería afectarme pero… –Cory dejó incompleta su información pero supo que, aun callando, le había dejado totalmente claro que la vida amorosa de Lea le importaba más de lo que todos pensaban. Por lo que Chris comprueba que Cory no estaba confundido de la misma forma que Lea habría dicho semanas antes, sino que estaba totalmente colgado de ella.

Aunque Lea le contó que había creído sentir algo por Cory, que había estado confusa, ahora ella estaba empezando algo con Theo y Chris no podía hacer mucho. Quería que su amiga fuera feliz. Y ahora Cory le expresaba lo mismo, aunque con mayor intensidad. Por lo que Chris se veía en la obligación de intervenir y proteger los sentimientos de Cory.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Chris decidió hablar.

-Quizás deberías tratar de hacer algo para que eso no te afecte –sugirió Chris, haciéndole entender que debía dejarlo pasa, una vez más.

-Supongo… Ya no queda otro remedio.

Aunque ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada sobre el tipo de conversación que Cory tuvo con Lea, ni siquiera lo que ella le confesó, los dos sabían perfectamente a qué se estaban refiriendo. Cory entendió muy bien que lo que Chris le intentaba decir era que se alejara e hiciera su vida.

-Al menos de momento –concluyó Chris, con una sonrisa extraña que confundió mucho a Cory.

* * *

Cory entendió que no hacía falta que Lea le respondiera a la pregunta que él le hizo, creía haber comprendido todo en su charla con Chris, aunque la última frase de éste lo había dejado un poco desconcertado.

_¿Qué querrá decir Chris con "Al menos de momento"? Lea está saliendo con alguien, si me olvido de esto tiene que ser para siempre, no voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo._

Supongo que ya solo queda esperar que sigamos siendo buenos amigos, tendré que conformarme.

Aunque por otro lado… si me afecta tanto esta noticia, ¿será tan fácil dejar pasar todo esto?

Ouch… ha tenido que decirme que sale con alguien para que me dé cuenta de que realmente me importa, me importa mucho.

_Me tengo que hacer a un lado. Por suerte no será como verla todos los días con alguien más, tendré que aprovechar las horas de trabajo…_

Los pensamientos iban y venían en la cabeza de Cory. Divagaba de uno a otro sin coordinarlos, sin entenderlos. Lo inundaban las dudas, una detrás de otra. Su mente estaba procesando cada una de las palabras de Chris y Lea, estaba totalmente encendida, su cuerpo por el contrario exhausto, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiado en lo que pensar.

No sabía cuándo había empezado a sentirse así con Lea, ni siquiera sabía qué sentía, pero había algo que lo mantenía muchas noches despierto. Una parte de él sabía que siempre había sentido algo por ella, aunque no estaba seguro. Cuando ella estaba cerca sentía muchas cosas, pero tenía miedo de no ser capaz de ocultar esos sentimientos mucho tiempo más. No conseguía descubrir exactamente qué era lo que sentía, solo sabía que la necesitaba, necesitaba sus sonrisas, sus bromas, sus consejos.

_Sea como sea, no puedo perder a mi mejor amiga. Haré lo que haga falta para mantenerla a mi lado._

* * *

**Y? Bueno, en este me he centrado un poco más en Cory, que ya sé que visteis que estuvo desaparecido en el anterior jaja **

**Sabrá Lea por qué Cory reaccionó así? Y conseguirá Cory seguir disimulando?**

**Y Chris, pobrecito, un poco en el medio, pero haciendo lo posible por verlos bien a los dos^^ **

**Aun no he adelantado mucho en la historia, pero dentro de poco vienen los largos meses con paradas inesperadas en los mejores momentos Monchele, asi que os espero en el próximo!**

**Dejen Reviews Please! ^^**

**xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaa! Aqui estoy de nuevo! He tardado un poco, lo siento, me pasan muchas cosas ultimamente, pero espero que este capitulo lo recompense, porque estoy bastante satisfecha con el, me ha gustado escribirlo :) **

**Espero que a vosotros tambien os guste y dejes reviews! :)**

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana, todo parecía ser de lo más normal, las grabaciones seguían su curso. Lea había comenzado a rodar las escenas del próximo capítulo, lo que implicaba menos tiempo con Cory y más con Jonathan, lo que sirvió para suavizar la tensión que se había creado después de la noticia de Lea la semana anterior.

Y cuando otra semana empezaba –y con ella Marzo–, Ryan llamó a casi todo el reparto para una reunión, había un nuevo tema que tratar.  
Mientras acudían a la sala de reuniones, donde se encontrarían con Ryan, el desconcierto era cada vez mayor. No se había programado esa reunión de antemano y nadie parecía tener idea de lo que se iba a hablar. Estaban realmente ansiosos.

Una vez que estaban casi todos reunidos –aún faltaba Lea–, cruzaban miradas desorientadas y confusas. Esperaban a Ryan con gran expectación, hasta que éste entró en la sala con la más grande de las sonrisas.

-¡Traigo buenas noticias para todos! –exclamó Ryan entrando aún, sin verificar que todos los citados estaban presentes. La felicidad era tal que no pudo contenerse.

Ahora sus miradas eran de sorpresa, aún desorientadas, pues seguían sin tener idea de lo que el jefe les iba a decir, pero ahora sabían que algo bueno estaba por llegar.

-¿Y? ¿No piensas soltarlo nunca? –cuestionaba Chris muy intrigado.

-Veo que aún no estamos todos, así que tendremos que esperar. ¿Dónde está Lea?

Todos se miraron, nadie sabía dónde estaba.

-¡Aquí! –se escuchó a Lea, aún fuera de la sala, con la voz ahogada, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón.

Cuando entró, su rostro parecía otra prueba de que hubiera corrido durante horas. Era evidente que una vez más había tratado de ser puntual, pero no lo había conseguido. Pidió perdón a Ryan por su retraso con la mirada y tomó asiento entre Dianna y Jon. Mientras Cory, desde su sito al otro lado de la mesa, la miraba extrañado. Lea solía llegar tarde en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca en cuestiones de trabajo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Inquirió Dianna con un tono casi inaudible– Esta mañana te busqué temprano en tu habitación para que habláramos algo y no estabas –añadió con el mismo tono y preocupación.

Jon solo se limitaba a mirar y escuchar.

-Como os dije, Theo se vuelve a vivir a Nueva York y había ido a despedirlo, pero no creí que me tomaría tanto tiempo –informó Lea en voz baja al igual que Dianna. Ésta la observó con una mirada extraña, pero Lea conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que no estaba llegando a la conclusión correcta después de lo que había dicho. – ¡No! –Exclamó subiendo el tono de voz, captando la atención de todos, haciendo que sus mejillas estuvieran aún más rojas. Lea bajó la mirada y todos devolvieron su atención a Ryan– No es lo que estás pensando, depravada, –continuó de nuevo en voz baja– el tráfico ha sido lo que me ha retrasado.

-Claro, la despedida buena debió ser anoche –bromeó Jon, para volver a levantar su vista hacia Ryan y retomar lo que éste estaba a punto de decir, dejando a Lea en proceso de abrir su boca, con ganas de responder, aunque a fin de cuentas, poco tenía que decir, su amigo la conocía bien y no estaba equivocado.

-…y tras muchas reuniones y acuerdos, ¡realizaremos una pequeña gira de conciertos en vivo! –Y así Ryan daba por fin la gran noticia que les tenía– Aún estoy arreglando fechas, pero ya tengo casi todo acordado con las ciudades a las que iremos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, todos pudieron reaccionar. Después de tantos meses de duro trabajo, una noticia así era el mejor premio. Podrían compartir en vivo lo que estaban haciendo a diario, tendrían muy cerca a todas esas personas que día a día hacían que todo por lo que estaban trabajando siguiera adelante. Y eso era mejor que cualquier premio que pudieran ganar.

-Y ahora a seguir trabajando, ya habrá tiempo para festejar –Bromeó Ryan mientras todos celebraban.

* * *

Tras la gran noticia, encontraron un hueco entre sus horarios para celebrarlo. Los días eran cada vez más intensos ya que quedaban pocos episodios por grabar. Entre ensayos coreográficos, grabaciones en el estudio y el rodaje, el mes de Marzo parecía volar. Las semanas pasaban muy rápido cuando había tanto trabajo.

Durante el mes, algunos de los chicos pasaron por muchas cosas, tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo. Entre ellas, Dianna decidió mudarse y vivir por su cuenta, por lo que ahora Lea vivía sola. Lo hablaron detenidamente y ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que era hora de que cada una tuviera su espacio. Después de todo, habían decidido vivir juntas para hacerse compañía mientras conseguían acomodarse en la ciudad cuando todo era nuevo para ellas.  
Y ahora que ambas se habían asentado y que Dianna iba y venía con su nuevo chico, y Lea estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, era un buen momento para comenzar por separado.

A finales de Marzo –y a tan solo dos episodios más para finalizar las grabaciones– terminaba un duro día de trabajo, cuando Lea recibió en el set una visita inesperada. Era Theo, que había encontrado unos días para volver a Los Ángeles y visitar a ¿su chica? Aún no habían formalizado nada, ni siquiera lo habían hablado.  
Desde que Theo volvió a Nueva York a principios de ese mes, ellos solo tenían llamadas telefónicas, por lo que hablar de algo así se complicaba. Lea no lo había pensado aún, pero Theo estaba esperando el momento más apropiado para hacerlo.

Durante la visita Lea aprovechó y presentó a Theo a los que estaban presente en ese momento, que aún no lo conocían. Entre saludo y saludo, Cory, Chris, Naya y Jenna llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el resto de los chicos.

Al entrar, los cuatro se miraron extrañados, pues había alguien que no conseguían reconocer, a medida que iban acercándose, aunque no lo conocían, todos pudieron imaginar de quien se trataba cuando éste agarró a Lea por la cintura. Y en cuanto esto sucedió Chris volvió su mirada rápidamente a Cory, cuyo rostro ya había empezado a cambiar.

_Esto empieza a ponerse interesante_ –pensó Chris.

-¡Es Theo! –exclamó Jenna, quien ya lo conocía, corriendo para saludarlo.

Una vez que se acercaron, Lea prosiguió con las oportunas presentaciones, quedando Cory en último lugar. Cuando Theo lo saludó Cory no pudo evitar no sonreír, siendo más serio de lo que era y pareciendo incluso un poco antipático, aun sin ser su intención. Era un momento muy incómodo para él y era evidente, al menos para Chris y Lea, que pudieron notar su frialdad.

Tras dichas presentaciones y alguna charla, Lea se despidió de todos dejando, una vez más, a Cory para el final.

-No sé qué te pasa, pero espero que mañana podamos hablar –le decía Lea al oído tras un tierno abrazo al despedirse.

Cory solo pudo asentir y observar cómo Lea se marchaba con alguien que no era él.

* * *

Esa noche, Theo la llevó a cenar a un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad, más tarde pasearon por un parque cercano a casa de Lea hasta que ella decidió invitarlo a subir. Ahora que Dianna ya no vivía allí, disponía del piso sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

Una vez arriba, no esperaron mucho para caldear el ambiente, pero Theo paró la situación antes de que llegara a más. Tenía algo que decirle antes de que su cabeza se centrara en otras cosas.

-Lea… espera… tengo algo que decirte –dijo con dificultad, entre beso y beso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió ella con preocupación en su mirada.

-Nada malo, no me mires así –rio Theo– Es solo que… ven –la tomó de la mano y la dirigió al sofá para hablar más cómodos– Sé que ahora que he vuelto a Nueva York quizás pienses que esto no va a funcionar o que por estar lejos no podremos estar juntos pero…

-No lo creo –interrumpió Lea sin llegar a imaginar lo que Theo estaba por decir.

-Mejor… porque lo que quería decirte es que quiero que esto que ahora tenemos, que no sé bien qué es, sea algo más… serio. Que seas exclusivamente mía, al igual que yo seré exclusivamente tuyo.

Lea lo miró con asombro. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo que tenían, hasta ahora sin aclarar, pasaría a ser más serio o terminaría. Pero no sabía que sería Theo quien daría el paso para formalizar. No era un mujeriego, pero nunca había tenido, que ella supiera, una novia, una novia de verdad. Solía salir con chicas durante varios meses pero nunca llegaban a más. Y ahora todo era diferente, apenas hacía tres meses que salían y él estaba dispuesto a dar un paso más. Quería que ella fuera su novia.

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Sientes que podamos ir un poco más allá? –preguntaba Theo en un mar de dudas ante la reacción de Lea.

-No esperaba algo así… hoy, pero sí, supongo que sí, puede funcionar si los dos queremos.

-No te veo muy convencida…

-¡No! Claro que lo estoy, es solo que no esperaba que me lo pidieras y… –Theo calló sus palabras con un apasionado beso.

-Entonces ahora eres mía –espetó Theo y continuó con el beso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Theo, Lea se marchó al trabajo con una única idea en su cabeza: esta vez le contaría a Cory, tan pronto como lo viera, lo que pasó la noche anterior con Theo –todo, todo tampoco–. Y es que Lea seguía pensando que el extraño comportamiento de su amigo se debía a su supuesta falta de confianza, no llegaba a imaginar que podría ser por otro motivo. Estaba ajena a todo. No tenía idea de las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Cory cada vez que ella mencionaba a Theo o de cómo se sintió cuando tuvo que tenerlos cerca y tan juntos.

Y en todo eso era precisamente en lo que Cory pensaba, totalmente distraído, mientras tomaba un café en la cafetería del estudio, cuando Lea llegó sorpresivamente por su espalda para asustarlo como tanto le gustaba hacer cuando éste se encontraba en su estado de inmersión.

-Sabes que odio que hagas eso –intentaba fingir estar molesto, pero le era imposible no sonreír cada vez que la tenía delante.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago –bromeó ella con su gran sonrisa.

Lea se unió a Cory con el desayuno y ambos comenzaron a ponerse al día con sus últimos acontecimientos como tenían por costumbre. Cory le contó que su agente lo había llamado para una reunión, al parecer tenía una oferta para una película, pero aún no sabía de qué se trataba. Estaba muy emocionado mientras lo contaba. Estaban llegando muy buenas noticias últimamente.  
Cuando llegó su turno, Lea no lo pensó dos veces, aunque una vez más le estaba costando contarle y no sabía por qué.

-¿Y tú qué? –preguntó Cory, siendo totalmente inconsciente de lo que tendría que escuchar.

-Pues hay novedades en mi vida que quería compartir contigo, que seas el primero en saberlo –explicaba Lea mientras Cory asentía para que continuara– No quería esperar a que te enteres el último otra vez… así que… –seguía Lea muy dubitativa, hasta que consiguió hablar– Anoche Theo me pidió oficializar lo nuestro. Al principio no sabía qué decir, porque él nunca ha sido de novias "formales" ni nada de eso, pero luego supe que podría funcionar y… –Cory había dejado de escucharla por completo, su subconsciente se había negado a seguir oyéndola, su mirada se había quedado congelada en un punto fijo sin poder reaccionar.

_Q… ¡¿QUÉ?!_ ¡Cómo! –era lo único que podía pensar mientras ella seguía hablando.

-¿Cory? ¿Me estás escuchando? –se interrumpió Lea al ver que su amigo estaba totalmente absorto en sí mismo.

-Sí, lo siento… sigue por favor.

-Es que ya he terminado… Si no te interesaba podrías haberlo dicho antes, ¿sabes?

-No Lea, no es eso…

-¡¿Y entonces?! –exclamó ella con cierto enfado, sin entender una vez más el comportamiento de Cory– Porque últimamente pareces otro. No sé qué te está pasando y parece que ahora eres tú el que no quiere contarme las cosas…

-No –interrumpió él– No sé qué me pasa, pero no te estoy ocultando nada, esa fuiste tú –Cory no entendía por qué estaba diciendo aquello, pero las palabras parecían salir solas de su boca. Lea entendía aún menos. No podía creer que él volviera a echarle eso en cara.

-No te entiendo, creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso. No te oculté nada, simplemente tardé en contártelo. Pero ahora intentaba repararlo, siendo tú la primera persona a la que contarle esta buena noticia y…

-¿Y? –dijo Cory sin más.

-Da igual, has conseguido acabar con mi buen humor. Ya hablaremos. Aún tienes que explicarme a qué vino tu comportamiento ayer con Theo también. Pero será en otro momento. No me apetece seguir hablando –decía mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a andar hacía la salida.

Cory sabía que había metido la pata, pero no había podido evitarlo. Cada vez el sentimiento era más fuerte que él y no podía hacer casi nada para controlarlo.  
La miraba marcharse una vez más, viendo cómo sin querer la estaba haciendo alejarse de él, sintiéndose un completo estúpido. Pensaba en cómo disculparse, pero sobre todo en qué le diría para explicar su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días. No tenía una excusa que pudiera decir sin que ella supiera lo que él sentía, y ahora eso no era lo más adecuado.

* * *

Lea pasó lo que quedaba de día de mal humor y bastante triste. A pesar de que Theo estaba en la ciudad y tenía distracción durante el resto de la semana, ella pasó así todos los días que su novio estuvo allí, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Cory era demasiado importante para ella, no quería estar enfadada, pero creía que él no había tenido el mejor comportamiento y no podía evitarlo. Aunque lo que peor la tenía era que él tampoco hacía nada para arreglar la situación.

Cory estuvo el resto de la semana evitándola, algo muy doloroso para él, pues no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que tenerla cerca, pero sabía que si tenían la oportunidad de estar a solas, no quedaría otra que hablar y no estaba preparado para ello, no tenía aún una buena excusa para darle.

El lunes siguiente, Lea estaba un poco de mejor humor, aunque aún triste ya que Cory y ella seguían distantes. Y en un descanso, creyó oportuno contarle a Dianna y Chris todo lo que había pasado, su semana con Theo, lo que este le había pedido y, sobre todo, se desahogó por lo que le estaba pasando con Cory.

Los chicos se alegraron por ella cuando supieron que había dado un paso más con Theo y la aconsejaron con lo de Cory. Dianna propuso que fuera ella quien buscara a su amigo, que le pidiera una explicación de su comportamiento, en cambio Chris, sabiendo que Cory no diría la verdad acerca de lo que realmente le pasaba, propuso esperar, le dijo que Cory la buscaría a ella cuando fuera oportuno. Y sin saber por qué, decidió hacer caso al consejo de Chris.

Mientras tanto Cory también acudía a Chris en busca de consejos y ayuda para poder arreglar las cosas con Lea. Aún no sabía cómo afrontar aquella conversación pendiente con ella y estaba realmente asustado por perderla.

Chris, a pesar de ser el más joven –y probablemente el menos experimentado– tenía sabias palabras para sus dos amigos. Él ya sabía por qué Cory le pedía esos consejos, así que hizo ver que necesitaba encontrar a otra persona con la que poder olvidarse de Lea, no sin antes pedirle disculpas y tratar de calmar las cosas entre ambos. Para ello, Chris le recomendó la mentira piadosa. Sabía que Cory no es de los que mienten, pero ahora no le quedaba otra que hacerlo.

-No es vaya a ser una gran mentira, solo una mentira piadosa con la que poder arreglar lo que sin querer has estropeado. Deberías controlarte más…

-Lo intento, pero a veces es superior a mí y cuando los vi juntos el otro día… simplemente no pude. Mucho menos pude soportar que me dijera que…

-Lo sé, no te sigas torturando. No hace falta que hablemos de esto si no quieres. En cuanto a lo de salir con alguien… eso también deberías considerarlo.

-¿En serio lo crees? –A Cory no le terminaba de convencer esa idea tampoco, lo veía algo forzado.

-Sí, no sé, no digo que salgas con la primera chica que se te cruce, tampoco es cuestión de intentar enamorarse de nadie. Solo digo que deberías salir y distraerte, como un comienzo para olvidarla…

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-Quizás eso sea solo por ahora, quien sabe si más tarde podrás hacer algo por conquistarla… –terminó Chris, dejando a Cory una vez más en un estado de incertidumbre asombroso con sus palabras.

* * *

Durante el mes de Abril, el romance de Lea y Theo empezó a ser vox populi ya que la popularidad de Lea iba en aumento gracias a Glee, que pronto terminaría su primera temporada. Salieron las primeras fotos de paparazzis durante algunas de las visitas de Theo a Los Ángeles.

Fue entonces cuando Lea empezó a ver que su vida estaba cambiando de verdad. Ya era muy reconocida, como el resto de sus compañeros, y la gente la paraba para hacerse foto o firmar autógrafos, pero verse en las revistas con su novio era algo que la impresionó bastante. Ahora debía aprender a afrontar eso también.

En cambio, quien no llevaba muy bien ver esas fotos circulando era Cory. A penas había tenido tiempo para seguir el consejo de Chris, por lo que aún seguía en el mismo punto de siempre, intentando disimular y controlar sus sentimientos, algo que cada vez era más difícil.

Después de que Cory pidiera disculpas a Lea por su comportamiento –y que ella hiciera lo mismo por no intentar arreglar las cosas antes–, todo empezó a mejorar entre ellos, pero aún estaban un poco distantes ya que Cory intentaba mantener las distancias por su propio bien, a pesar de que eso le doliera en el alma. Prefería no pasar tanto tiempo con ella para no perderla definitivamente si volvía a meter la pata.

* * *

La última semana de Abril llegó, y con ella las últimas escenas del último episodio de la temporada.  
Ya habían sido grabadas las escenas más complicadas, las de la competición del Glee club en el estatal, y ahora se disponían a rodar la más sencillas –o las que creían más sencillas–.

Cory y Lea eran de los pocos que quedaban en el set, a parte del equipo técnico, el director y algunos extras. Era el momento de grabar una de las escenas más esperadas tanto por los seguidores de Glee como por el mismo elenco: el beso en las escaleras del McKinley de Rachel y Finn.

Antes de ser llamados para comenzar a grabar, Cory le contaba a Lea que por la mañana tenía que viajar para la primera reunión de su película. Ya sabía de qué iba y con quien trabajaría y quería contarle a Lea.

-Eso suena muy bien y por lo que veo vas a estar en muy buena compañía, todas chicas muy guapas.

-¡Sí! –decía el bastante emocionado.

-Ya veo que tienes ganas –bromeaba Lea, pero con cierto tono recriminatorio en su voz.

-¡Quién no las tendría! –continuó Cory con la broma, viendo la reacción de Lea, que lo estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-Pues ya me contarás –contestó esta vez con un tono más serio.

¿Eran celos? Cory no entendía nada, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ver como Lea se ponía celosa.

Entonces comenzó a llegar el equipo y empezaron a grabar.

_[Baja las escaleras cuando él la llama]_

_-¡Oye! Tenemos que hablar._

_[Él baja hasta quedar unos escalones más abajo que ella]_

_-Estábamos todos unidos en casa del señor Schue hasta que tú hablaste. Eres la líder Rachel. Algunas veces resultas un poco pesada, pero haces que el club esté motivado. Vamos a solucionar esto, vamos a ir al estatal y lo vamos a ganar._

_[Ella se inclina hacia adelante y lo besa]_

En ese momento Lea, sin saber por qué, siente la extraña necesidad de reírse, interrumpiendo la toma.

-Corten.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado –explicaba Lea aún entre risas.

-Vamos de nuevo desde la última frase de Finn.

_-Estábamos todos unidos en casa del señor Schue hasta que tú hablaste. Eres la líder Rachel. Algunas veces resultas un poco pesada, pero haces que el club esté motivado. Vamos a solucionar esto, vamos a ir al estatal y lo vamos a ganar._

Cuando estaba por inclinarse de nuevo, Lea volvió a romper en una carcajada, empezaba a sentirse mal por ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Corten… –decía esta vez el director un poco más molesto.

-En serio, no sé qué pasa, no puedo concentrarme, lo siento mucho –se disculpaba Lea esta vez inspirando para poder calmarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? –Preguntaba Cory intrigado, pero también tentado por la risa de Lea, en ocasiones contagiosa.

-Vamos como antes, concéntrate Lea.

_-Estábamos todos unidos en casa del señor Schue hasta que tú hablaste. Eres la líder Rachel. Algunas veces resultas un poco pesada, pero haces que el club esté motivado. Vamos a solucionar esto, vamos a ir al estatal y lo vamos a ganar._

Repetía Cory por tercera vez, esperando que fuera la última. Lea se inclinó y por fin evitó reírse.

En ese momento Cory perdió el control de sus emociones y lo que debía ser un beso ficticio comenzó a ser real. Lea pudo empezar a notar la diferencia cuando la respiración de Cory se aceleró y su temperatura comenzó a subir.

-¡Corten! –Fueron interrumpidos, poniendo distancia mientras sus miradas estaban clavadas en la del otro, sin poder cortar el contacto visual– No era el beso que queríamos, vamos a repetir desde Rachel inclinándose.

Esta vez el beso no fue tan real, Cory pudo mantener el control de sí mismo y Lea no sentía ganas de reír ya que había quedado totalmente impactada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Corten. Esta vez sí, la tenemos.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –Lea se atrevió a preguntar cuando ya nadie los miraba ni escuchaba.

* * *

**Chan chan chan! Creo que es la primera vez que os dejo con un poco de intriga verdad? Eso es porque las cosas, a pesar de que Theo y Lea ya son algo serio, empiezan a ponerse interesantes! **

**Y como siempre, Chris siendo muy adorable ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado, como he dicho antes a mi me ha gustado bastante escribirlo :)**

**Me gustaría decir que no tardaré para el proximo, pero cada vez que lo digo me surgen más cosas, asi que INTENTARÉ no tardar y si lo hago ruego me perdonéis! jajajaja**

**PD: Se que algunas fechas no os van a coincidir, pero por algo se llama ficción no? Tengo que modificar algunas cosas porque no dispongo de tooooda la información que me gustaría.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. Primero me bloqueé y no sabía como continuar a partir de la primera escena que escribí, así que me forzaba a escribir pero iba demasiado lenta, luego me inspiré pero el tiempo y los inconvenientes jugaban en mi contra... pero aquí estoy de nuevo!**  
**Este es el mas largo hasta ahora y tiene una explicación, pero la daré luego, con otra información que os puede interesar, ahora disfrutadlo!**

* * *

-No sé, supongo que me he sentido tentado… algo así como tú con tu risa… –respondía Cory, con una sonrisa pícara que dejaba claro que había disfrutado tanto del beso como de la respuesta que había sido capaz de darle, sin siquiera tener que pensarla dos veces– Te veo esta noche.

Por un momento se había sentido fuerte, capaz de controlar sus sentimientos –después del beso, por supuesto–. Sintió la necesidad hacerla sentir confusa y no sabía el por qué. Pero él se sentía bien y no iba a esperar a que nada se estropeara, por lo que decidió lanzarle una de sus medias sonrisas y marcharse como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Sé que las cosas han cambiado y puede que sean de esta manera por bastante tiempo, así que tendré que buscar la manera de hacerlas más amenas, de hacer que resulten menos dolorosas. Tendré que buscar la forma de no estar ofuscado cada vez que estoy con ella… No creo que tenga valor para repetir esto que acabo de hacer, pero hoy no me voy a sentir culpable por ello _–pensaba Cory de camino a su tráiler.

Lea se quedó aún más impactada que tras el beso. No entendía esta nueva actitud de Cory –otra completamente distinta a las anteriores– pero había algo que la estaba haciendo sentir extraña y no sabía qué era. Quizás el sentimiento de tranquilidad después de un beso que debió ser ficticio y sin embargo fue demasiado real.

Había sido algo casi sin importancia pero, al estar con Theo, sentía que debía sentir algo de culpa por dejar que Cory la besara y sin embargo no lo hacía. Lea tampoco se sentía culpable, todo lo contrario. Tenía la sensación de que le había gustado más de lo que debería.

* * *

Esa misma noche tenían numerosas razones para salir a celebrar una vez más. Un par de día antes había sido el cumpleaños de Jenna y Harry, habían terminado de grabar la primera temporada por completo y era el cumpleaños de Dianna. Sobraban motivos para pasarlo bien todos juntos una vez más. Algo que realmente les gustaba a todos llegados a este punto.

Varias horas después todos fueron llegando al local reservado para ellos y algunos invitados al cumpleaños de Jenna, Harry y Dianna. La noche transcurría con normalidad. Bailaban, bebían y se divertían como siempre.

Mientras estaban en la pista de baile, Lea observó durante unos minutos a Cory, quien parecía pasárselo demasiado bien bailando con casi todas las chicas del elenco. Estaba despreocupado de todo y pasando el mejor rato mientras bailaba con las chicas ya que su noche sería más corta que la del resto al tener que viajar temprano por la mañana.  
Ella no entendía cómo él estaba tan tranquilo después de que la había besado horas antes, así que cuando Dianna se acercó a ella, Lea solo pudo pedirle un favor a su amiga.

-¡Di! –Lea se veía obligada a gritar ya que el volumen de la música estaba demasiado alto. – ¡¿Puedes hacerme un favor?!

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! –exclamó Dianna, viendo a su amiga un poco mustia y necesitando algún tipo de ayuda.

Antes de decir nada, Lea señaló hacia Cory, llevando la mirada de Dianna hasta donde él se encontraba.

-¿Ves a Cory? –la rubia la miraba sin saber qué le pediría su amiga y, mucho menos, relacionado con Cory. En ese momento, al verlo rodeado de chicas, Dianna solo pudo pensar una cosa.

-¿Celosa? –inquirió entre risas.

-¡No! –Exclamó Lea– ¡Necesito que averigües algo! Pero necesito explicarte en otro sitio más tranquilo.

Lea agarró a Dianna de la mano y la llevo hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban los baños de chicas. Allí la música a penas se escuchaba y así podrían hablar con más calma.

-¿Qué te pasa? Me tienes intrigada

-Tal y como te he dicho, necesito que averigües algo… de Cory.

-¿Volvemos a lo mismo, Lea? –preguntó Dianna, que cada vez entendía menos.

-No… no es eso. Te cuento mejor desde el principio –Y así Lea le contó a su amiga todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas de trabajo con Cory, para que ésta pudiera acercarse a él e intentar sacar algo de información acerca de por qué la había besado, algo que la tenía totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Crees que me lo va a contar? Además, dices que solo estuvo tentado, suele pasar cuando tienes que repetir una escena de un beso cien veces porque a alguien le da por reírse –comentaba Dianna con cierto tono irónico, intentando bromear.

Pero Lea estaba demasiado susceptible después de lo ocurrido y no notaba el sarcasmo de su amiga.

-Está bien, intentaré hacer lo posible. Relájate un poco y disfruta de la fiesta –terminó la rubia al ver que su amiga no aceptaría una broma más.

Dianna iba con la certeza de que Cory no diría nada ya que, aunque no sabía el verdadero motivo por el que el chico había hecho eso, entendía que pudiera sentirse tentado, y pensaba que no habría más explicación que esa, y ya la había dado, a quien debía dársela, en su momento. Pero debía al menos intentarlo para complacer a su amiga, que parecía bastante inquieta con todo el asunto del beso.

De forma sutil Dianna se acercó a donde Cory bailaba y tras un buen rato bailando y charlando, por fin encontró la manera de sacar el tema. Sin muchos rodeos, Dianna le preguntó por lo ocurrido. Cory, sabiendo que Di había sido enviada por Lea, no dijo nada al respecto, solo sonrió juguetonamente. Sus únicas palabras fueron "_Se me hace tarde_" y se marchó, dejándola ahora a ella también desconcertada, por lo que no pudo ayudar a Lea a resolver sus dudas.

Cory estaba disfrutando todo esto. Quizás no era la mejor forma de distraerse, pero le hacía sentir bien.

Dianna volvió a donde se encontraba su amiga sin ninguna información que mereciera la pena y, tras ver que no sabría nada más por el momento, Lea lo dejó pasar. Cory ya se había marchado y no volvería a verlo o a saber de él hasta que regresara de su viaje. No podía estar todos esos días dándole vueltas al mismo asunto.

La fiesta continuó y tras unas horas más de diversión todos se marcharon a casa.

* * *

Al finalizar las grabaciones contaban con 9 días de descanso hasta que hicieran el primer viaje para comenzar la gira. Habían empezado los ensayos apenas Ryan dio la noticia, por lo que ahora solo tenían que perfeccionar algunas coreografía y cambiar algunos pasos. Un solo ensayo más y todo estaría perfecto para compartir con distintos públicos un gran show.

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta, Cory viajaba para una reunión de su nueva película, así que estuvo fuera durante el fin de semana, llegando a Los Ángeles el lunes por la mañana muy temprano, justo a tiempo para asistir al último ensayo general, donde terminarían con los últimos ajustes.

Durante el ensayo, Cory parecía cansado y distraído, no hacía un solo paso bien y se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de atención. Lea decidió acercarse a preguntar a su amigo si todo iba bien, a lo que Cory asintió y siguió con la rutina. Ella, en cambio, permaneció un instante más parada y sumida en sus pensamientos. Con la llamada de atención de Zach, Lea volvió a su posición, pasos atrás, donde minutos más tarde escucharía a Cory comenzar una conversación bastante interesante con Mark.

Entre paso y paso de la rutina, Cory le comentaba a Mark acerca de su viaje, los motivos por los que había llegado esa misma mañana y no la noche anterior como tenía planeado, pero a Lea se le hacía casi imposible prestar atención a la coreografía, la música y a su vez la charla que los chicos tenían.  
En una pequeña pausa, Lea creyó que por fin sería capaz de escuchar sobre qué hablaban sus amigos, pero solo pudo escuchar cómo Cory terminaba de decir "_en cuanto termine el ensayo debo salir corriendo, no pensaba que nos tomaría tanto tiempo y llegaré tarde_" a lo que Mark solo contestó_ "y a las damas no se las hace esperar" _con cierto sarcasmo y entre algunas risas. Así que no tardó en suponer cuál había sido el resto de la conversación entre los muchachos.

_Al parecer no ha perdido el tiempo durante el viaje fugaz. Cualquiera lo diría… _–Pensaba Lea, sin llegar a entender por qué estaba tan molesta con lo que acababa de escuchar.

Al terminar el ensayo, Cory miró el reloj, cogió su bolsa y cuando comenzaba a correr casi sin despedirse, tropezó con Lea que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Ey, ey! –Exclamó Lea, temiendo por su vida cuando vio el enorme cuerpo de Cory viniendo hacia ella a toda velocidad, pisando uno de sus zapatos.

-Ouch, lo siento Lea. –Se disculpaba Cory torpemente– Estoy un poco apurado, llego tarde, te veo mañana, ¿vale?

-No, mañana no estaré aquí. –Decía ella, haciéndolo frenar un poco– Viajo esta noche a Nueva York, mañana voy a una gala… con Theo.

_Con Theo. A una gala con Theo_. –Fue lo único que pudo pensar Cory.

-Oh, entonces, te veo…

-En Phoenix, nos vemos en Phoenix. Aprovecharé para pasar unos días con él. –Lo interrumpió Lea, casi inexpresiva y con voz apagada.

-Oh… está bien, nos vemos en una semana. –Concluyó Cory, fingiendo una sonrisa y continuando su camino.

-Adiós –dijo Lea casi inaudible mientras observaba cómo Cory dejaba la sala.

Esa noche el plan de Cory no era otro que llegar a su apartamento para estar con su compañero de piso y amigo, Justin, quien durante el fin de semana mientras Cory estuvo ausente había sufrido una decepción amorosa –de ahí el comentario sarcástico de Mark cuando Cory le informó que tenía que apoyar a su triste amigo esa noche–. Esa era la parte que Lea no había sido capaz de oír, por lo que había recibido una idea completamente equivocada de lo que había escuchado durante la conversación de los chicos.  
En cambio ella, si viajaría a Nueva York para reunirse y pasar una semana con su novio. Algo que, a pesar de sus repentinos cambios de humor con Cory, empezaba a gustarle más. Estaba empezando a sentir algo más por Theo y eso la reconfortaba, pues así podría terminar pronto con toda esa confusión que había sentido hacia Cory y asegurarse de no estropear la amistad que ambos tenían.

* * *

Durante la semana, Cory no podía evitar pensar en Lea; en que estaría pasando toda la semana con su novio y todo lo que estarían compartiendo, en cómo cada vez estaban más unidos y probablemente más enamorados. Se mortificaba pensando demasiado y cosas que sabía que no tenía ni que plantearse.

Por su parte, la noche siguiente, Lea asistió a la gala _"Time 100"_ con Theo, teniendo una muy agradable velada, mostrándose cómoda y relajada por primera vez en público con su novio, mientras se olvidaba un poco del extraño humor que le causaba últimamente estar cerca de Cory.

Esa misma semana, durante una tarde de relax en casa, escuchando música y evadiéndose de todos esos pensamientos que lo lastimaban, Cory recibió una llamada de Selena, nueva compañera de elenco en la película Monte Carlo. Era una invitación, para esa misma noche, a cenar y a la bolera con ella y algunos amigos más.  
Durante el fin de semana de la reunión habían conectado muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edades y quedaron en verse cuando ambos estuvieran de vuelta en Los Ángeles, antes de que Cory se marchara de gira.

Aceptó encantado. Si algo le hacía falta esa semana a Cory, era desconectar y tratar de entretenerse con lo que fuera y con quien fuera. Necesitaba tener su cabeza alejada de todo lo que lo torturaba y esta era una buena oportunidad.

Una vez allí Cory se encontró con los amigos de Selena, algunos totalmente desconocidos, con los que pronto simpatizó y otros a los que ya conocía de algunos eventos, como Taylor Swift.  
Con ella había coincidido en varias fiestas y premios, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de compartir una salida así, algo más informal, donde ser un poco más ellos mismos y conocerse un poco mejor.

Sin duda Cory estaba muy cómodo y lo dejaba ver con numerosas muestras de afecto con las chicas, mediante risas, miradas y abrazos.  
Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que, como casi siempre, había paparazzis y estaban siendo fotografiados. Probablemente sacando de contexto cualquier foto que pudieran tomar.

Terminó la noche y Cory estaba completamente relajado y evadido de todo lo que lo estaba aturdiendo. Se sentía mejor y con muchas ganas de comenzar la gira.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Cory la dedicó a hacer ejercicio y a perfeccionar pasos que se le resistían de algunas de las coreografías. Sabía que el baile no era su punto fuerte y tenía que dedicarle algunas horas más que el resto de sus compañeros, pero eso no suponía un problema para él, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo de sí para ser mejor bailarín. Para ser mejor en su trabajo.

Ese día estaba más relajado, evadido y distraído, la salida de la noche anterior lo había ayudado bastante. Pero esa tranquilidad desapareció la mañana siguiente.

Había salido a hacer las últimas compras de lo que llevaría para varios días de viajes: vitaminas, antiácidos, pastillas para los mareos y otras cosas que pensaba que podría necesitar durante la agotadora gira. Cuando había terminado con los recados y volviendo a casa, decidió acercarse a la tienda de prensa más cercana a comprar algunas revistas de deportes para las horas de avión cuando, para su sorpresa, se encontró con varias revistas de prensa rosa, cuyas portadas lo dejaron totalmente devastado.

Eran las primeras fotos de Lea besando a Theo durante la gala del martes en Nueva York.

Intentó reponerse y compró sus revistas para volver a casa. El resto del día Cory volvía a ser un alma en pena. Sabía que no era bueno estar así, que debía hacer lo imposible por intentar olvidarla y seguir adelante, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de dar un paso más para conseguirlo, algo lo llevaba tres pasos atrás y otra vez volvía a lo mismo. Se estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Ver a Lea con Theo era algo que estaba asimilando, pero verla en revistas era afirmar que lo que tenían era algo completamente serio y no les importaba dejarse ver con muestras de afecto en público. Eso era lo que no podía evitar pensar ahora. Lo que lo tenía constantemente cabizbajo.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente para Cory y muy rápidos para Lea, pero llegó el lunes y era momento de viajar a Phoenix, de encontrarse en primera ciudad para empezar la gira en vivo.

Cuando todo el elenco llegó al hotel donde se alojarían durante los días en Phoenix, Lea ya estaba allí, esperándolos con su peculiar sonrisa que iluminaba el hall. A pesar de todo, Cory la había echado de menos y no dudó un minuto en acercarse cuanto antes a saludarla y preguntarle por su semana. Cuando la veía y la tenía cerca olvidaba todo y solo podía pensar en estar con ella y compartir cada minuto que pudiera como si fuera el último.

Lea lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, siendo ambos el centro de atención, ya que no había saludado así a ninguno de sus otros compañeros.  
Lea contaba sobre la gala y su semana en Nueva York mientras les entregaban las llaves de sus habitaciones y se dirigían a ellas. Cory se limitaba a observarla embobado mientras las escuchaba.

Antes de despedirse en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lea, el día y el humor de Cory cambiaron por completo cuando Lea se acercó despacio hacia él.

-Espero que tengas pensado lo que quieres hacer mañana para tu cumpleaños. –Sonrió Lea– Yo ya tengo tu regalo listo, esperando a que sean las 12am. –Los ojos de Cory se abrieron como plato ante el asombro. Esbozó su sonrisa más grande y solo pudo abrazarla fuerte.

En ese momento Dianna pasaba hacia su habitación y los vio, pero intentó pasar desapercibida y seguir hacia su destino sin hacerse notar.

Tras el abrazo, se quedaron mirando cuando un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos y Lea decidió que era mejor entrar a dejar las maletas. Había sido demasiada demostración de afecto para tan poco tiempo, tenía que controlarse.

Cory se marchó a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con cara de tonto y muy, muy feliz. Simples palabras o actos de Lea podían alegrarle el día aunque fuera el peor. En este caso no era un mal día, todo lo contrario, acababa de reencontrarse con ella, pero los días anteriores habían sido demasiado pesados y ahora no se acordaba de ellos en absoluto.

* * *

Durante el día conocieron la ciudad, hicieron compras y visitaron los lugares más conocidos y más tarde el recinto donde abrirían la gira con el primer concierto. Cuando llegó noche, y la hora de volver al hotel, todos estaban demasiado cansados para estar de habitación en habitación, o simplemente todos juntos en una misma, charlando y pasando el rato, como tenían acostumbrado hacer cada vez que viajaban todos juntos, así que tan pronto cenaron, cada uno se despidió y se fue a dormir. El día siguiente sería largo.

Pero para Lea aún quedaban algunas horas hasta que fuera a dormir. Esta vez quería ser ella la primera en desear un feliz cumpleaños a Cory y poder darle su regalo. Pero aún era demasiado temprano así que las horas que quedaban las pasó hablando con Theo por Skype.  
Cuando eran las 11:30 pm, Lea fingió estar cansada para poder despedirse de Theo y adecentarse un poco e ir a buscar a Cory a su habitación. No entendía la necesidad de arreglarse, pero aun así lo hizo. Esperó a que fueran las 11:57 pm para comenzar a andar hacía la habitación del canadiense con una caja en su mano, donde llevaba su regalo y, cuando fueron las 11:59 pm, llamó a su puerta.

Para su sorpresa, nadie abría. Lea comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, quería ser la primera, quería devolverle de alguna forma que el fuera tan adorable en su cumpleaños. No entendía por qué Cory no abría la puerta, solo pensó que podría estar durmiendo, pero eso le dio igual y decidió llamarlo por teléfono.  
Una vez más fue sorprendida. Cory había salido con Mark, Harry y Kevin a celebrar su cumpleaños desde primera hora. Los chicos lo habían convencido para salir y Cory olvidó por completo que Lea estaba esperando a las 12am para darle su regalo.

Cuando Cory recibió la llamada de Lea no pudo evitar sentirse mal. ¿Cómo podía olvidar algo así? Pero intentó no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tenía todo el día de su cumpleaños para poder ver a Lea y ver cuál era su regalo.

Le había estado hablando todo el tiempo desde la puerta de la habitación de Cory, que estaba situada en frente de la de Dianna, por lo que ésta al escuchar a su amiga, cuyo tono de voz no era el más bajo, salió a ver qué pasaba y la vio en la puerta del canadiense, preguntando qué hacía ahí.  
Lea le explicó y Dianna quedó aún más desconcertada. Tras ver el recibimiento que le hizo por la mañana, el abrazo y ahora esta situación, Dianna hizo un tercer grado a Lea porque realmente no entendía nada. Para sorpresa de ambas, Lea tampoco tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo todo eso. No llegaron a ninguna conclusión tras un buen rato de charla, por lo que las amigas se fueron a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos felicitaban a Cory durante el desayuno cuando Lea bajó al salón del bufé libre. Se acercó a él y con una sutil sonrisa se inclinó, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su posición normal.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –Dijo tímidamente, sin perder la sonrisa– Anoche cuando te llamé terminé olvidándolo y no te felicité. –Su risa aumentó.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Respondió él, un poco más efusivo que ella– Siento haber olvidado que ibas a darme tu regalo a las 12 am, en serio.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que quisieras salir a celebrar y no tenías por qué recordarlo. –Continuó Lea, intentando sonar convincente.

-Bueno… no veo nada en tus manos, ¿dónde está mi regalo? –Decía Cory, cual niño de 5 años esperando su sorpresa– ¿O no es material? –Dijo esta vez con un tono más provocativo. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta que no había sido un comentario apropiado al ver la cara de estupefacción de Lea– Solo estaba bromeando. –Sonrió.

-Lo… sé, lo sé –Lea también comenzó a reír– Por olvidarlo te haré esperar un poco más, –bromeó– aunque sea tu cumpleaños, mereces castigo.

-Espero que no me hagas esperar mucho, sabes que soy impaciente.

-Todo a su debido momento, Señor Monteith. –Lea le guiñó y se dirigió hacia la barra para servir su desayuno. El adoraba cuando ella lo llamaba "Señor Monteith".

Una vez más Cory se quedaba embobado, a punto de derramar sus babas, mientras Lea se marchaba.

Lo tenía completamente hechizado.

* * *

Durante el resto del día estuvieron ensayando en el recinto donde actuarían unos días después, el Teatro Dodge, ya que tenían que adaptar las coreografías a ese escenario.

Para la noche habían planeado salir a algún club a celebrar el cumpleaños de Cory, pero éste, en el último momento, decidió que prefería que se quedaran en el hotel y hacer algo más relajado, pues estaba cansado de la noche anterior y de los ensayos. Por lo que los planes cambiaron y esa noche celebraron todos en la habitación de Cory.

Lea fue la primera en llegar a la habitación ya que quería darle su regalo a solas. No era nada en especial que los demás no pudieran ver, pero prefería que lo abriera solo. Llamó a su puerta, sabiendo que esta vez sí abriría, y esperó con sus manos hacia adelante sosteniendo la caja con el regalo, para que cuando Cory abriera la puerta, eso fuera lo primero que viera.

-¡Y aquí están mis regalos! –Exclamó al abrir y ver a Lea con la caja.

-¿Tus regalos? –Respondió ella enfatizando en el plural.

-Sí, esta caja y usted, señorita, que está preciosa esta noche –continuó Cory con una sonrisa juguetona.

Le se ruborizó enseguida y le pidió que abriera el regalo de una vez.

-Veamos… –Cory desenvolvió la caja, la abrió y quedó sorprendido con lo que había el interior.

Eran unas baquetas con su nombre grabado en ellas.

-Me dijiste que hace unos meses, no sé aún con qué fuerza, rompiste una de las que ya tenías… y pensé que sería un buen regalo.

_¿Hace unos meses? ¿Ha sido capaz de recordar lo que le conté hace ya CUATRO meses?_ –Cory se quedó sin palabras mientras pensaba en cómo ella podía recordar aquello.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya compraste otras, ¿verdad? –inquirió Lea al ver a Cory sin saber que decir.

-¡No! No… es solo que… ¿tienen grabadas mi nombre?

-Si… –Sonrió Lea– Un pequeño toque personal.

-Me encantan, ¡gracias! –Cory se inclinó efusivamente sobre ella para abrazarla.

A penas habían entrado a la habitación y la puerta seguía abierta, por lo que Dianna llegó y no pudo evitar verlos de nuevo abrazados. Se paró en la puerta, esperando para no romper el ambiente, pero Chris llegó segundos más tarde pidiendo paso, con una gran tarta en sus manos, interrumpiendo el momento y dejando a Dianna en evidencia al haber permanecido observando.

Poco a poco fue llegando el resto a la habitación de Cory. Pusieron algo de música y la fiesta "relajada" comenzó. A pesar de cumplir 28 años, Cory era como un adolescente cuando estaba con el resto de compañeros de elenco, por lo que la noche que debía ser tranquila, termino siendo algo así como una fiesta juvenil. Nada desmadrado, pero no precisamente tranquilo.

Después de algunas copas, Kevin propuso jugar a algunos juegos de cuando eran más jóvenes. Por supuesto no podían faltar Verdad o Atrevimiento y el Juego de la Botella, entre otros.  
Durante el juego de la botella todo fue como era de esperar. Había confianza suficiente entre ellos para que todos pudieran jugar sin cohibiciones y pasándolo como cuando tenían 16 años.

Una vez que el juego de la botella comenzó a cansar, pasaron a Verdad o Atrevimiento, donde muchos de ellos confesaron muchas cosas que aún no habían sido capaces de decir estando un poco más sobrios. Pero nada estropeaba el momento.  
Hasta el momento, pocos habían elegido la opción de atrevimiento, pero al llegar a Cory, fue un poco más valiente y la prefirió arriesgarse a algo, sin saber lo que vendría. Naya decidió que sería ella quien lo pusiera a prueba. Tras unos segundos pensando, con una cara no muy fiable, dando a entender que nada de lo que estaba pensando era muy bueno, decidió que sería lo que Cory haría.

-Iba a ser mala, muy mala. Pero teniendo en cuenta que eres el cumpleañero, voy a ser buena. Tienes que girar la botella y la persona que elija, sea quien sea –enfatizó en esto último, haciéndole entender que no importaba si era chico o chica– deberá hacerte un chupetón donde él o ella quiera –Terminó Naya con una profunda carcajada, producida por lo que acababa de proponer y un par de copas de más

Cory la miró, miro hacia todos, expectantes por ver si aceptaría, y miró hacia la botella.

-¡Veamos! –Exclamó, compartiendo las risas con Naya.

Giró la botella y, para sorpresa de él y de la elegida, apuntó hacia Lea.

Cory la miró rápidamente, haciéndole entender que no tenía por qué hacerlo si realmente no quería. Pero a ella parecía no importarle.

-Esto parece más un atrevimiento común que algo para Cory… pero bueno… ¡allá vamos! –Lea se levantó, tambaleándose torpemente, se sentó en el regazo de Cory y pensó unos segundos dónde lo haría– Yo también seré buena, procuraré que se vea poco –dijo mientras, entre risas, se inclinaba hacia adelante, llevando su boca hacia un lugar entre el cuello y la clavícula de Cory. Allí al menos podría disimularlo con cualquier camiseta.

Tras pocos segundos con Lea en su cuello, succionándolo, Cory comenzó a notar la tensión en su entrepierna, sintiéndose incómodo por el hecho de que Lea podría notarlo en breves momentos. El momento se estaba haciendo eterno. Era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando, pero esos segundos lo estaban matando.

-Supongo que este es otro de tus regalos –susurró en su oído mientras reía, enfatizando una vez más en el plural.

-Supongo –respondió Cory, riéndose y haciendo ademán de levantarla de su regazo. Sus pantalones empezaban a apretar cada vez más.

Lea volvió a su sitio sin notar nada mientras él cambiaba de posición para intentar disimular el bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna.

Nadie más pareció notarlo, por lo que el juego continuó y la fiesta siguió hasta que terminó a altas horas de la noche.

* * *

Días más tarde por fin había llegado el primer concierto. Los nervios estaban por todas partes, se respiraban en el ambiente, pero la felicidad y la emoción era aún mayor. Así que en lo que había parecido un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían terminado con los dos primeros conciertos, y se marchaban de Phoenix hacia Los Ángeles de nuevo.  
Allí fue todo igual. Cuatro días de caos y tres días de conciertos que se terminaron en seguida. Los nervios habían desaparecido, por lo que todo pasaba más rápido. Tras Los Ángeles actuaban en Rosemont durante dos días más, donde celebraron también, con un día de antelación, el cumpleaños de Chris y, para terminar, tres días en Nueva York: El Radio City Music Hall. Para Lea, el mejor sitio para despedir esta intensa primera gira.

Durante esas semanas Cory y Lea fueron inseparables. Cada hora libre que tenían la compartían paseando, visitando lugares juntos y charlando de todo, como siempre. Cory aprovechó esa cercanía que volvían a tener para contarle todo sobre su nuevo proyecto y, aunque no tenía que dar explicaciones de nada, le contó a Lea de su salida con Selena y Taylor.  
También quiso saber acerca de la relación de Lea con Theo, volviendo a recordar, después de bastantes días, aquella foto en la revista.  
Lea no aportó mucha información acerca de su relación, nada fuera de lo que él ya se imaginaba; que cada vez estaban más unidos y Lea estaba muy bien con él.

Durante los días en Nueva York, Theo frecuentaba los lugares a donde iban los chicos, haciendo compañía a Lea, intentando pasar más tiempo con ella. Excepto la última noche en la ciudad.  
Lea le había prometido a Cory terminar de enseñarle cada uno de sus sitios favoritos en su querido Nueva York, y algunos eran mejor si los visitaban de madrugada. Por lo que esa noche, tras la cena y cuando casi todos estaban a punto de irse a dormir, Lea y Cory se marcharon a recorrer los rincones más apreciados por Lea.

Tras una larga noche y a punto de amanecer, ambos caminaban camino al hotel cuando pasaron por un puesto de prensa, donde había decenas de cajas amontonadas, llenas de revistas y periódicos de días anteriores listos para ser reciclados.  
Sin saber por qué, quizás por las dos semanas que habían pasado alejados de las noticias del mundo, a Cory le entro la curiosidad y se acercó a hojear algunos de los periódicos. Mientras Cory leía por encima, Lea cogió una de las revistas de prensa rosa que había allí también.

-Vaya, parece que había más de lo que me habías contado sobre Taylor, ¿no? –inquirió Lea, sin ningún tipo de intención, cuando al abrir y hojear algunas de las páginas de la revista, se encontró con varias fotos de Cory abrazado a Taylor durante aquella noche en la bolera.

-¿Qué? –Respondió Cory, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo su amiga, mirando en esa revista.

Como era de esperar, aquellas fotos tomadas en su salida con Selena, Taylor y otros amigos, habían sido sacadas de contexto y ahora el chico tenía una relación amorosa con alguien que estaba apenas conociendo. Cory les echó un vistazo las fotos y comenzó a quejarse. Era increíble cómo una simple salida con amigos había "regalado" una nueva novia a Cory.

-Bueno, ahora que ya no pueden relacionarme contigo, tenían que buscar a otra persona para mantener tu vida amorosa ocupada, ¿no? –bromeó Lea, intentando calmarlo un poco.

Pero Cory no estaba muy seguro si sus palabras eran precisamente alentadoras.

Decidieron deshacerse de la revista y continuar su regreso hacia el hotel. Era tarde y tenían que descansar al menos unas horas para el que sería el último concierto.

* * *

Durante esas dos semanas, Cory y Lea volvieron a ser los mismos. Él había aceptado que debía olvidar y continuar con su vida al ver que ella cada vez iba más en serio con Theo. Ante todo quería proteger la amistad que los unía, eso era lo realmente importante ahora.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, la gira terminó y todos se marcharon desde Nueva York hacia los lugares donde pasarían sus vacaciones de verano durante los próximos dos meses. Hasta el comienzo de la nueva temporada.

* * *

**Bueno, que os ha parecido? Quería salirme un poco de los esquemas e improvisar a mi gusto, ya que es difícil saber todas esas cosas... Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**La explicación de por qué es más largo? Bueno, quería terminar con la temporada y la primera gira en este, ya que tengo pensado hacer el próximo capitulo a modo de transición. ¿Cómo? Pues ya hemos visto como va creciendo la amistad entre Cory y Lea y cómo van dejando a un lado cada inoportuno obstáculo en sus caminos, así que hasta aquí lo de contar detalladamente "el antes" del Monchele que todos queremos leer :D Sii! En los próximos capítulos llega la "acción"! Ya tengo todo preparado para el 11, así que os espero en el próximo :D**

**Gracias por leer^^ **

**Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo, prometí no tardar mucho. Pero tengo que confesar que este capítulo se escribió prácticamente solo y lo tengo desde hace ya unos días listo, pero quería esperar a tener un poco del siguiente para publicarlo también cuanto antes y no querraiss matarme. **

**Seguid leyendo y comprenderéis por qué lo digo :)**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

Durante el verano, además de coincidir en varios eventos, y a diferencia del verano anterior, Cory y Lea habían mantenido el contacto a través de llamadas y mensajes de texto. Se mantenían al día, informados el uno del otro. Sin duda estaban más unidos.

Las vacaciones no-tan-vacaciones de Cory fueron especiales; estaba de vacaciones en cuanto al rodaje de Glee, pero pasó gran parte del verano filmando su nueva película. Durante esas semanas, Cory aprendió a controlar sus sentimientos. Estar de nuevo alejado de Lea le hizo aceptar que ella no era para él –al menos de momento–, había conseguido seguir adelante.  
Siguió con su vida como haría cualquier muchacho de su edad; salía de fiestas y tenía citas con varias chicas, aunque con ninguna sintió la necesidad de volver a quedar, nada serio, eso era lo único que aún no había conseguido, pero no le preocupaba, todo lo contrario, le gustaba estar así. Era feliz.

Para Lea, en cambio, si fueron verdaderas vacaciones. Viajó con Theo, con quien paso la mayor parte del verano, y sacó tiempo para estar con sus padres y Jon. Tras todo el verano junto a su novio, supo ver que realmente estaba enamorada de él, quizás no era el amor de su vida, pero sabía que lo que sentía por él no era solo cariño. Ya no tenía preocupaciones. Ella también era feliz.

* * *

Terminando el verano, pero aún de vacaciones, todo el cast fue reunido por Ryan en los estudios Paramount, donde Ryan presentó a las nuevas incorporaciones para la segunda temporada de Glee, Darren y Chord entre otros nuevos compañeros. También recibieron los nuevos horarios y los primeros guiones.  
Y una vez que terminaron las vacaciones, todos volvieron a trabajar. La segunda temporada empezaba con la nueva pareja que se formó en el último episodio de la primera, Finn y Rachel, por lo que Cory y Lea tenían más escenas juntos y, a su vez, muchas más horas para compartir.

Y pronto llegó Noviembre.

Tras el gran éxito del primer Glee tour, Ryan los volvió a reunir para darles, una vez más, una genial noticia. Volverían a hacer una gira al terminar las grabaciones y, esta vez, no solo por Estados Unidos, con muchas más ciudades que visitar, sino también Canadá, Inglaterra e Irlanda.  
La felicidad era aún mayor que la vez anterior si cabía. No solo viajarían por América del Norte, sino también Europa. Era emocionante saber que podrían cruzar fronteras y ser bien recibidos.

* * *

Los meses pasaban muy rápidos.

Una temporada más asistieron a fiestas y eventos, fueron nominados a numerosos premios, ganadores de muchos, entre ellos, por segundo año consecutivo, un nuevo Golden Globe. Esta vez no solo ganaron como Mejor Serie – Comedia o Musical, sino que a Jane no se le escapó el premio a Mejor actriz secundaria y Chris, aun siendo su primera nominación, también resultó ganador como Mejor actor secundario. Estaban alcanzando metas.

Semanas después Lea comenzaba un nuevo proyecto. Sin duda todos estaban obteniendo el reconocimiento que merecían. Y ella también había sido elegida para rodar una película, donde compartiría elenco con numerosos actores y actrices a los que admiraba mucho. No podía creerlo cuando su agente le confirmó que había conseguido el papel.

* * *

Transcurría la temporada y, aunque Finn y Rachel habían roto en la serie, Cory y Lea ya estaban más unidos que nunca. Si antes eran buenos amigos, ahora se habían hecho inseparables, considerándose entre ellos mejores amigos. Ahora ya no se ocultaban nada y se contaban todo sin tapujos, llegando Lea a contarle a Cory acerca de su primer aniversario con Theo, con quien parecía estar realmente feliz. Había confianza suficiente para decir algo sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera resultar molesto con lo que el otro le dijera. Si tenían que apoyar al otro lo hacían y si tenían que decir que estaba haciendo algo mal, también.  
Era una amistad totalmente sincera.

En general todo el cast era ya como una gran familia. Pasaron de ser compañeros a ser amigos al terminar la primera temporada y ahora eran como hermanos. Como en toda familia había discusiones y roces, pero nada que pudiera estropear la relación que tenían.  
Por eso, cuando las nuevas incorporaciones llegaron, todo fue un poco más fácil para ellos, ya que notaban que se podía confiar en ellos y era cómodo trabajar con personas que se querían tanto.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban de nuevo comenzando Mayo y Ryan los había vuelto a reunir para dar una nueva noticia, igual o mejor que la del nuevo tour: estaba planeando hacer una película en 3D de la gira.

Estaban llegando a límites inesperados.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban grabado el último capítulo de la segunda temporada.

Cuando era tan agradable ir a trabajar, los días pasaban cada vez más rápidos y el trabajo se hacía menos duro, así que pronto terminaron con un año más de grabaciones y se encontraron haciendo las maletas para una nueva gira, algo más especial que la anterior desde que supieron que lo que harían llegaría a todas las personas que no podían asistir a los conciertos.  
Sin duda, había sido un año de buenas noticias: a parte de sus proyectos individuales, el nuevo tour, la película y, por supuesto, la renovación de la serie por una temporada más.

* * *

Al igual que el año anterior, en los primeros conciertos los chicos estaban muy nerviosos, pero poco a poco, concierto tras concierto, los nervios volvían a desaparecer.  
La primera etapa de la gira, en . y Canadá fue totalmente satisfactoria, pero algo agotadora ya que eran muchas ciudades y conciertos. Pero eso no impedía que tuvieran muchísimas ganas de volver a viajar, esta vez a Europa.  
Esta primera etapa del tour terminaba una vez más en Nueva York, donde Lea se despidió de sus padres y Theo, prometiendo encontrar tiempo para poder telefonearlo.

Y por fin llegaron a Manchester, donde comenzaba la segunda etapa del tour. Allí estuvieron dos días y luego se dirigieron a Londres, donde estarían durante otros cinco días más. En esos días en Londres, Lea tuvo problemas para comunicarse con Theo, y cuando lo hacía, era apenas durante escasos minutos, llegando a discutir en una de las pocas llamadas.

* * *

Durante toda la gira, a Cory se le hizo imposible seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Él sabía que había estado mejor desde que decidió olvidar a Lea, pero negarlo y ocultarlo ya no era suficiente para olvidarla.  
Por otro lado, Lea también se dio cuenta de que aquello que una vez sintió por Cory no era confusión, pues ahora mismo estaba sintiéndolo de nuevo y era parecido a lo que sintió por Theo en su momento, pero con mayor intensidad. Con Cory todo se volvía enorme. Y esta vez no sabía si querría seguir negándoselo a sí misma.

Esto había dado paso a una actitud algo más relajada para Lea, por lo que durante toda la gira el comportamiento entre ella y Cory se había visto envuelto con cierto flirteo y momentos bastante incómodos que, de no ser por su amistad y Theo, los habría llevado a pasar a mayores, ya que Cory había percibido ese cambio en ella y sabía que tenía que significar algo.

* * *

En el último concierto en Londres, mientras Darren y los Warblers actuaban, entre bambalinas Cory jugaba a la Xbox con Chord y Harry cuando, de pronto, Lea apareció completamente angustiada y a punto de derrumbarse, acompañada por Dianna, Heather y Naya.  
En cuanto Cory la vio entrar notó su tristeza, por lo que se detuvo en su juego mientras los chicos le daban golpes con los codos para que volviera a prestar atención al juego. Pero no hizo caso y vio cómo Lea terminaba de venirse abajo y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Heather. Naya y Dianna las observaban sin saber qué hacer o decir ya que Lea aún no había dicho qué le ocurría.  
En ese momento Cory se levantó sin avisar a los chicos y se dirigió hacia ellas, haciéndoles señas para que los dejaran a solas. Sentía que él era el único que podría calmarla.

Y así fue.

En un principio, Lea estuvo reacia a contarle a Cory lo que le ocurría, pero poco a poco la convenció de que hablando se sentiría mejor y él podría hacer algo para ayudarla si sabía todo lo ocurrido, por lo que Lea cedió y se dispuso a contarle. Días antes había tenido una fuerte discusión con Theo en una de sus escasas charlas telefónicas, pero no había querido contar nada para no desmotivarse y poder seguir haciendo bien su trabajo. De aquella discusión habían sido tan culpables él como ella, cosa que la hacía sentir aún peor, por lo que no pudo aguantar más y se vino abajo cuando menos lo esperaba.

En aquel momento Cory no hizo más que escucharla y consolarla, como había hecho las veces anteriores que ella había estado mal y como seguiría haciendo cada vez que lo necesitase. Pero esta vez no pudo evitar pensar en lo estúpido que había sido el chico que la había hecho llorar, a ese que tantas veces había envidiado por tenerla con él. Quizás había sido culpa de ambos, pero en ese momento Cory solo podía pensar que él nunca haría llorar a Lea.

Durante los siguientes días, en Dublín, donde terminarían el tour, Cory sintió la necesidad de decirle que la quería, que había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarla, pero que estaba completamente enamorado de ella desde no sabía cuándo –o eso creía él–, que era incapaz de pasar un solo día sin pensar en ella. Pero la realidad era que ella seguía con Theo y lo quería; no quería influir en su relación y mucho menos ahora que, tras la discusión, Lea estaba más susceptible. Él sabía que el flirteo que habían tenido durante toda la gira significaba algo, de eso estaba seguro, pero no quería ser el motivo de una ruptura y tampoco quería que pudiera pasar algo mientras ella siguiera saliendo con Theo. Tenía códigos que cumpliría, por lo que terminó sacando esa idea de su cabeza.

* * *

La gira terminó y todos volvieron para descansar e ir de vacaciones.

Una vez de vuelta en Los Ángeles, con Theo pasando unas semanas allí con ella, pudieron arreglar las cosas, pero algo parecía fallar ya que ella sentía que su relación no iba como siempre. No quería llegar a imaginar que podría ser su culpa y sus sentimientos por Cory, así que intentó hacer todo lo posible por salvarla y poder seguir con Theo como siempre. Pero aquello parecía imposible.  
El resto de sus vacaciones Lea y Theo discutían día sí y día también. Se sentía a sí misma diferente y susceptible, cansada. Siempre mal humorada y sin dejar pasar una discusión. Discusiones que surgían por las cosas más tontas e insignificantes, pero que poco a poco se hacían más grandes.  
Las cosas sin importancia se hacían ahora un mundo para los dos. Todo se estaba haciendo bastante difícil.

* * *

Una noche, casi terminando las vacaciones, a pocos días del pre-estreno de la película de Glee, Theo y Lea volvían después de una de sus citas nocturnas. En el coche llegando a casa de Lea, mantenían una conversación en la que no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo, cosa que los llevó a discutir una vez más durante el resto del camino, discusión que siguió mientras ya estaban aparcados en el garaje de la casa. El asunto cada vez iba a peor, no conseguían medir sus palabras y comenzaban a hacerse daño mutuamente, por lo que en un ataque de ira, Lea decidió que era mejor romper con él.  
No lo pensó mucho y quizás no estaba actuando de la forma correcta, pero aun así lo hizo sin más. Llorando, bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia la salida del garaje, buscando sus llaves y oyendo como Theo arrancaba el coche y se marchaba de allí.

Lea estaba nerviosa –bastante nerviosa– y no conseguía encontrar sus llaves mientras subía en el ascensor. Una vez que llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, se dio cuenta que no era que no las encontrara por culpa de los nervios, sino que las llaves no estaban en su bolso. Las había olvidado en casa antes de salir.  
Aún seguía lo suficientemente enfadada para que su orgullo no le permitiera llamar a Theo, y mucho menos después que había roto con él de esa manera, así que llamar a Dianna para poder ir a su casa fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. No era la primera vez que olvidaba sus llaves y su amiga ya le advirtió que podría llamarla si volvía a ocurrir. Pero para su decepción, tras escuchar varios tonos, Dianna no contestaba al teléfono.

Los nervios seguían aumentando y ahora debía sumar la rabia que le producía no poder entrar en casa y no saber dónde ir, por lo que sin esperar un segundo más Lea rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.  
Cuando vio que no le quedaba otro remedio, decidió acudir a la única persona que podría hacer algo por ella aquella horrible noche.

Era Cory.

Lea trató de calmarse para no preocuparlo con su llamada, que era bastante tarde, pero Cory la conocía demasiado, sabía que algo no iba bien por lo que no dudó ir rápidamente a ver qué le pasaba.  
Y tras colgar Lea volvió a llorar sin poder parar hasta que él llegó.  
Cory apareció en tiempo récord, bajó del coche y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada la abrazó. No tenía idea de qué le ocurría, pero sabía que esta era la manera de calmar su llanto, lo había hecho antes.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Lea? Me estas preocupando. –Inquirió Cory pasados unos minutos, tratando de mirarla a los ojos, viendo que el llanto no cesaba.

-N-No tengo d-donde ir… he de-dejado las llaves dentro… –Respondió ella entre sollozos.

Cory imaginó a la Lea dramática que conocía haciendo una escena por no poder entrar a casa, e intentó disimular su sonrisa al imaginar que ese no era el verdadero motivo por el que estaba llorando de esa manera.

-Supongo que esa no es la única razón por la que estás así… vamos. Ven conmigo. –Decía mientras la abrazaba y la conducía hasta su coche.

* * *

Esa semana Cory estaba solo en el apartamento, ya que Justin estaba de vacaciones, así que decidió que debía llevarla a casa, ella podría dormir en su cama y él en el sofá. Ya verían como arreglaban el tema de las llaves la mañana siguiente, con Lea un poco más calmada.  
De camino a casa de Cory, el silencio y los sollozos de Lea fue lo que predominó. Ella no podía parar de llorar y él no quería presionarla para hablar porque sabía que eso la pondría peor. Solo debía esperar a que se calmara y ella misma le contaría.

Y así fue.

Una vez en el apartamento, Cory le ofreció algo para tomar para que pudiera calmarse y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, ella misma comenzó a contarle a Cory lo que había ocurrido esa noche. No sin antes querer disculparse por hacerlo salir de casa tan tarde. Una vez llegó a la parte dolorosa, en la que le contaba que había roto con Theo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

En ese momento Cory no pensó en nada, solo la abrazó. Pero sentía que esta vez un abrazo no era suficiente y mientras la abrazaba una sensación extraña se apoderó de él, su cabeza se volvió loca y perdió cualquier resquicio de sentido común. La soltó.

Y la besó.

Ella entró en shock. Su corazón parecía salirse del pecho, latía a toda velocidad. Todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. Pero no dudó en corresponderle el beso.

Habían esperado por esto durante muchísimo tiempo, sobre todo él –quizás ella no lo había tenido tan claro hasta ahora–. Y aunque no fue como lo había imaginado tantas veces, su corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que había sido correspondido. Empezaba a dudar si estaba en otro de sus muchos sueños donde algo como esto ocurría.

Antes de que Lea pudiera darse cuenta, sus grandes brazos la abrazaron por la cintura y la empujaron contra el sofá donde estaban. Después de un largo y apasionado beso, los labios de Cory fueron hacia su cuello mientras sus manos se movían de su cintura, una hacia su espalda y otra hacia su pecho izquierdo. Con cada beso, Lea sentía perder la cabeza e instantáneamente sintió aumentar su temperatura.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía, disfrutando de cada prolongado beso que Cory colocaba sobre su ardiente piel. Poco a poco, Cory se inclinó más sobre ella, quedando tumbados en el sofá. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a viajar por sus cuerpos, y él le dio un largo y profundo beso, jugando así con sus lenguas, mientras su mano bajaba para acariciar su centro, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

* * *

**Ö Qué os ha parecido? Dije que empezaría a resumir para adelantar y así ha sido :) Ya viene lo bueno, que dicen que se hace esperar!**

**Es la primera vez que voy a dejar un final abierto en un capítulo, y qué manera de hacerlo, no? jajaja espero que os haya gustado y que os haya sorprendido si habeis visto ya el cambio de Rated en la historia... sip! A partir de ahora subirá la temperatura cuando menos lo espereis! :D**

**Gracias por leer una vez más ^^**

**xoxo**

**PD: Supongo que ya habéis felicitado por su cumpleaños a nuestro canadiense favorito verdad? 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ey! Aquí estoy una vez más! A pesar de estar estudiando para los finales de la Uni, he intentado sacar huequitos para seguir escribiendo y aquí continúa la historia! :)**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo!**

* * *

-Cory… –dijo ella casi sin respiración, intentando hacer que Cory se levantara.

Lea necesitaba que Cory parara antes de que ella perdiera completamente la cabeza. Sintió su humedad y sabía que él tampoco podría contenerse mucho más tiempo.

-Cory… –repitió Lea, consiguiendo finalmente su atención.

Cory paró sus movimientos y la miró a los ojos con confusión.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió, pero rápidamente entendió y asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Era demasiado precipitado.– Tienes razón, lo siento.

-No pasa nada… –decía mientras asentía con la cabeza– ¿Podrías dejarme algo más cómodo para dormir? Estoy un poco cansada… –continuó, sonriendo, mientras se levantaba del sofá y le acariciaba su mejilla.

-Por supuesto. Y dormirás en mi habitación, sígueme. –Respondió Cory aún un poco nervioso y bastante excitado.

* * *

Una vez instalado en su sofá, ese que aún mantenía el dulce aroma del perfume de Lea, Cory fue incapaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Su cabeza daba vueltas hasta el límite de creer que le explotaría. Cuando parecía que conseguía conciliar el sueño, uno nuevo pensamiento hacía pop en su mente y volvía a recordar todos y cada uno de los minutos que había presenciado con Lea en el sofá donde ahora trataba de dormir, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

_Prohibido ilusionarse, Cory. Lea se encuentra confusa y deprimida por su ruptura. Esto no significa nada. Esto no significa que ella sienta lo mismo tú. De haber sido así, quizás no tú estarías durmiendo en el sofá mientras ella está en tu cama. Sea lo que sea que haya sido "esto", mañana se aclarará todo. Ahora ¡duerme!_ –Pensaba Cory.

Mientras tanto, en la cama de Cory, Lea no tardó en conciliar el sueño. Su estado de agotamiento era mayor que el de confusión, había llorado demasiado aquella noche y, además, todo ese asunto con Cory era demasiado para que pudiera seguir despierta.

Varias horas después, y tras pensar que se volvería loco si no conseguía sacar todos aquellos pensamiento de su cabeza, Cory pudo cerrar sus ojos y dormir, a pesar de que solo quedaban un par de horas para el amanecer.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol traspasaban la ventana de la habitación de Cory, Lea despertó desorientada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, comenzando a recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, hacía apenas unas horas. Trató de poner sus ideas en orden, aclarar la confusión, pero sabía que mientras permaneciera en esa cama, en esa habitación o, simplemente, en esa casa con Cory allí, no lo lograría.

Se quitó la enorme camiseta que Cory le había dejado para dormir, aún impregnada por el olor que el chico desprendía y que, sin querer reconocerlo, tanto le gustaba. Se volvió a vestir con su ropa de la noche anterior y salió sigilosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Al llegar a la sala donde Cory dormía, no pudo evitar pararse y observarlo con su rostro angelical en un profundo sueño, pero pronto algo le dijo que debía marcharse. Y en silencio dejó el apartamento.

Cory se despertó un par de horas después de que Lea se marchara. Pensando que la encontraría aún dormida en su habitación, se levantó y fue a buscarla, ansioso por hablar con ella y poder sacarse la duda de qué había sido lo que había pasado la noche anterior, quedando completamente sorprendido al ver que ya no estaba y que ni siquiera se había enterado de cuándo se había ido.

Preocupado, la llamó a su móvil, que se había quedado sin batería tras llamarlo la noche anterior, –algo que Cory desconocía– por lo que salía apagado o fuera de cobertura. Cory no entendía nada.  
Trató de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, no quería volverse loco desde tan temprano. Suponía que ya hablarían de lo ocurrido más tarde y de por qué se había ido sin avisar.

* * *

Cuando Lea al fin llegó a casa, tenía cinco mensajes en el contestador de su teléfono, que escuchó mientras ponía a cargar el teléfono móvil. Uno era de una llamada de Jon, poco después de marcharse a su cita con Theo.

_*Ey mami, ¿cómo estás? Hace ya unos días que no hablamos y quería saber de ti. Aún no es seguro, pero puede que vaya a Los Ángeles en unos días. Llámame y lo hablamos. Te quiero.*_

El siguiente era de Dianna, preocupada por su llamada de la noche anterior.

_*Lea, cariño, ¿estás bien? Acabo de ver tu llamada y tu móvil está apagado, ¿qué ocurre? Llámame, me tienes preocupada. Te quiero.*_

Los tres siguientes eran todos de Theo. En ellos le pedía perdón y una oportunidad para hablar y arreglar las cosas, y también le decía que estaba preocupado por cómo se había ido y que no cogiera el teléfono.

Tras responder las llamadas de Dianna y Jon, a quienes les contó sobre la discusión con Theo pero no lo ocurrido con Cory, decidió que podría ceder un poco e intentar al menos hablar con Theo. Pensando ahora en frío, Lea vio que aquello no podía quedar así. Después de todo, ella lo quería por más que pelearan. Creía que debían darse una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Intentaría salvar su relación y el año y medio que habían pasado juntos.

Por alguna razón, su cabeza aún no estaba asimilando lo ocurrido con Cory. Aún era incapaz de ver y aceptar que lo que pasó la noche anterior no había sido por despecho o confusión.

Tras una última llamada a Theo, Lea se duchó y se preparó para ir a encontrarse con él.

* * *

Como Lea imaginaba, pudieron arreglar todo, pero tras hablar y volver con Theo, se sentía vacía y eso no era lo que ella esperaba tras una reconciliación. Tenía la certeza de que lo quería, por eso había decidido darse una oportunidad, pero parecía que esto ya no era suficiente. Sentía que ese amor que tenía por él ya no era el mismo, que algo se había apagado. Sintiéndose así, Lea supo que si algo parecido volvía a pasar, no volvería a considerar la posibilidad de volver con él. Algo dentro de ella le decía que esto no volvería a repetirse.

Durante esa semana Theo estuvo en Los Ángeles con ella, por lo que no tuvo la posibilidad de hablar y aclarar las cosas con Cory, quien parecía estar volviéndose loco al no poder comunicarse con ella. Necesitaba escucharla, necesitaba explicaciones y no las estaba obteniendo.

* * *

Un par de días después llegó la noche del pre-estreno de la película de Glee. Lea prefirió no ir acompañada por Theo, así podría hablar a solas con Cory sin la presencia de su novio cerca y poder estar más cómoda. No sabía cómo enfrentar a Cory y decirle que había vuelto con Theo, mucho menos tras el momento tan íntimo que habían tenido aquella noche, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes para que no ocurriera lo mismo que cuando empezaron a salir.

Tras un par de entrevistas y unas fotos en solitario en el _phothocall,_ por fin Lea y Cory pudieron encontrarse, aunque rodeado por el resto de sus compañeros. Aun así, Lea no dudó en mostrarse cariñosa y afectiva con Cory, abrazándolo, un vez más, como no había abrazado a los demás. Para el resto del elenco cada vez era más notorio que había algo entre ellos, aunque la mayoría no tenía ni idea de qué era. Quizás en ese momento, solo Cory y Lea sabían a qué se debía esa química que estaban mostrando, aún estaba palpitando esa tensión sexual que habían dejado a medias unas noches antes.

El resto de la noche Lea la pasó tratando de hablar con Cory. Pero fue misión imposible. Entre tanta gente era imposible encontrar el momento adecuado, era algo que tenían que hablar solo ellos dos, y cada vez que parecía que se quedarían a solas, alguien aparecía o simplemente los llamaba.  
Lea comenzaba a impacientarse.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, terminó la noche y Lea no consiguió hablar con Cory. Llegando a sentir incluso la necesidad de llamarlo al llegar a casa, pero eso tampoco sería posible ya que Theo la estaría esperando allí. Sabía que esa no sería la mejor idea.  
Tendría que esperar al lunes que comenzaran las grabaciones para poder hablar con él de una vez por todas. Ahora que sus personajes volvían a ser pareja, tendrían de nuevo mucho más tiempo para estar juntos y poder hacerlo.

* * *

Y así fue.

El lunes, tras la primera jornada, Lea sugirió ir a almorzar juntos, así tendría la oportunidad de poder hablar. Sin saber por qué, tenía la necesidad de soltar todo sobre Theo de una vez, como si en el fondo supiera que debía hacerlo rápido para que Cory no pudiera opinar o hacerla ver la realidad, esa realidad que una vez más estaba tratando de negarse a sí misma.

Y así lo hizo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y habló hasta que no tenía suficiente aire ni palabras para continuar. Era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, se sentía desahogada, pero no tranquila. No podía terminar de sentirse bien viendo la cara que se le quedó a Cory tras aquella verborrea que no le permitió abrir la boca.

Cory no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se había dicho a sí mismo una y mil veces que no debía ilusionarse, pero en el momento que le pidió que fueran a comer juntos y poder hablar, olvidó todo y solo podía pensar que hablarían sobre lo que ocurrió en su apartamento y sobre lo que pasaría con ellos a partir de ahora. Pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Su cara expresaba todo lo que él no podía con sus palabras. Quedó paralizado, sin saber que decir. No era eso lo que quería escuchar.

En ese momento, al ver la reacción de Cory, Lea supo que tenía miedo. Miedo a reconocer que ya no estaba enamorada de Theo y que, en realidad, era con Cory con quien quería estar.  
Pero ahora todo era demasiado difícil. No podía dejar a Theo sin más para estar con Cory. Habían arreglado las cosas y dejarlo sin un motivo aparente más que el querer estar con otro hombre destrozaría Theo y no era lo que ella quería. No estaba enamorada, pero Theo siempre había sido demasiado bueno con ella y lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Por otra parte, no sabía cómo serían las cosas si decidiera hacer caso a su corazón y lanzarse a ver qué pasaría con Cory.  
Solo tenía clara una cosa: no quería hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos. Y por desgracia, a Cory ya había empezado a lastimarlo.

Tras oír todo aquello, Cory perdió el apetito y las ganas de continuar hablando, mucho menos de intentar aclarar lo que pasó en su casa. Así que fingió estar contento por Lea y esperó hasta que ella hubiera terminado su almuerzo para volver juntos al set.

* * *

El resto de la semana se hizo larga e incómoda. Cory parecía esquivarla y ella solo quería pasar más tiempo con él. Trataba de decirle que quizás ese fin de semana podrían verse a solas, aprovechando que Theo volvía a Nueva York, para poder hablar también del tema que tenían pendiente. Pero Cory huía cada vez que estaban solos en el set y se hacía imposible. Lea tenía la necesidad de explicarle que para ella sí había significado algo, que no lo había utilizado, aunque Cory no parecía estar interesado en esas explicaciones.

La semana siguiente fue exactamente igual. Cory solo se dirigía a ella cuando tenían que hablar de trabajo y poco más. Lea empezaba a cansarse de esa situación, quería tener a su amigo cerca. En realidad quería algo más, pero de momento tenía que conformarse con eso.

Durante esas dos semanas, Lea pudo ver que casi no echaba de menos a Theo mientras él estaba en Nueva York y que ya nada es lo mismo. No solo por todo lo ocurrido con Cory, sino porque el también estaba distinto y algo distante.

A veces tenía la sensación de que él quería decirle algo, pero se echaba para atrás y no lo hacía, como si también tuviera miedo a abrirse con ella, de la misma forma que ella con él. No terminaba de saber qué era, pero sentía que había algo más en su relación que no estaba funcionando. Algo se había roto.  
Otras veces se sentía egoísta, pero pensar que quizás ella no era la única que ya no ponía todo de su parte por esa relación la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Sabía que Theo la quería, pero veía que nada era lo mismo por ambas partes.

* * *

Esa última semana fue el cumpleaños de Mark, que esperaría al fin de semana para poder celebrarlo. Y cuando llegó el sábado, en casa de Mark, donde todo el cast había sido invitado a una barbacoa, fue cuando Lea vio la oportunidad de enfrentar a Cory para que dejara de esquivarla. Necesitaba que le explicara por qué se comportaba de ese modo con ella.

-Cory, ¿podemos hablar? –Cory reconoció la voz de Lea tras su espalda. Suspiró y se giró.

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre? –La miró fingiendo inocencia.

-Aquí no, prefiero entrar a la casa para que estemos más tranquilos.

-Oh… es que… estoy liado con esto. –se excusaba Cory señalando hacia la parrilla.

En ese momento se acercaba Mark, ajeno a la conversación que tenían Cory y Lea, oyendo nada más la excusa que Cory había puesto para no ir a hablar con Lea.

-Yo me ocupo, amigo. No te preocupes, ve con ella. –Decía Mark, guiñándole un ojo a Cory en señal de complicidad, mientras él solo quería matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Está bien, vamos dentro –Concluyó Cory adelantándose a entrar mientras maldecía mentalmente por tener que enfrentarse, sin escapatoria, a Lea.

Ella se limitó a seguirlo.

Sin esperar a que él pudiera decir nada, Lea comenzó una vez más con una de sus verborreas.

-Necesito que me digas qué te pasa, por qué actúas así conmigo. ¿Qué he hecho tan mal para que me evites de esa manera? No entiendo por qué estás así… y no me digas que es por lo que pasó en tu casa, algo que aún deberíamos hablar, porque estábamos bien la noche del pre-estreno y el día que volvimos a trabajar hasta que… –Lea calló de pronto, sabiendo ahora el motivo por el que Cory estaba actuando de ese modo. No había sido hasta ahora, dicho todo con palabras, que Lea había caído en la cuenta de que esa era la razón. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Ahora ya sabes que sí, que puedo decirte que fue por lo que pasó la otra noche. Pero que no es el único motivo. Tenías la respuesta delante y no has sabido verla. Nunca has sabido verla. Supongo que seguir callando más tiempo es inútil… –Cory no podía creer que por fin estaba diciendo todo aquello, liberándose de lo que lo había estado atormentando durante tanto tiempo.

Esas palabras eran las que Lea no quería escuchar. No de la boca de Cory. Eso solo le haría sentir peor, más confusa y enfadada con ella misma. Esas son las palabras que le hacían ver la realidad que tanto le dolía por la situación en la que se encontraba con Theo.

-No pretendía que, después de lo de la otra noche, yo pasara a ser como tu novio o algo así, pero no pensaba que después de eso lo primero que me dirías es que habías vuelto con Theo. Sinceramente, era lo último que quería escuchar. Traté de no ilusionarme, ya era bastante raro que nos hubiéramos besado, pero llevo demasiado tiempo guardando esto para no olvidar todo y hacerme ilusiones… ¿Realmente no veías lo que pasaba? Llevo demasiado tiempo ena…

-No sigas, por favor. –Lea lo interrumpió abruptamente. Si Cory pronunciaba esas palabras entonces no podría hacerse cargo de sus actos y aún tenía que guardar las apariencias, para su mala suerte en ese momento, seguía saliendo con Theo. Y ella no es del tipo de personas que perdonan las infidelidades, no quería ser partícipe de una.

Cory la miraba, sin saber si realmente quería continuar hablando o no. Si seguía con lo que estaba diciendo la realidad les golpearía en la cara y ya no podrían hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero su paciencia había llegado al límite, necesitaba poder decir todo lo que sentía o terminaría volviéndose loco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo seguir? ¿Por qué no quieres ver ni escuchar que te quiero? Que te quiero y no solo como amiga, que no puedo soportar un minuto más sabiendo que vuelves a ser suya. Porque me estoy volviendo loco desde la otra noche, ¿qué digo la otra noche? Eso, sin duda, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Me estoy volviendo loco desde el momento en que me dijiste que habías vuelto con él y aquello pasó a ser como uno de mis muchos sueños en los que por fin eras toda para mí. –Lea estaba en shock, tratando de contenerse para no lanzarse hacia él y besarlo– ¿Por qué, Lea? ¿Por qué siempre parece que estás interesada en que pase algo entre nosotros y de pronto parece que solo existe Theo? ¿Por qué siempre una de cal y una de arena? –Lea, permanecía en silencio, no tenía respuestas para todas sus preguntas– ¿Acaso no ves… no has visto nunca que para mí no eres una más? Y no hablo de que seas mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que lo eres, pero ahora siento que eso ya no me basta…

Lea no sabía qué decir, estaba totalmente impactada, su cabeza dando vueltas y su corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho. No sabía cómo reaccionar. En realidad no quería dejarse llevar por lo que realmente sentía. Sabía que no era el lugar y mucho menos el momento.

-Cory yo… –Intentaba sacar las palabras de donde no había.

-Tranquila, supongo que no tienes que decir nada…

En ese momento, la voz de Heather se oyó desde fuera de la casa, estaba llamando a Cory, que aprovechó para salir rápidamente y dejar a Lea pensando y reaccionando a todo lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Oops! Aún no pasa nada entre Cory y Lea, qué de vueltas eh? Las cosas bonitas no son tan fáciles verdad? Pero ya están dejando claros sus sentimientos, algo es algo :)**

**Bueno como he dicho antes de empezar, estoy liada con los exámenes finales de la universidad y, aunque ya terminé las clases, en pocos días empiezo con el primero y es hora de centrarme un poco más, así que no sé cuánto voy a tardar en subir el próximo, del que ya tengo casi todas las ideas, pero tengo que escribirlo y ordenar esas ideas que es lo que más tiempo me lleva. Así que espero que me sepan entender, aunque haré lo posible por subirlo tan pronto como pueda!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**


	13. Adiós

Hola a todos, los pocos o muchos que leáis esto. Imagino que estaréis todos tan devastados comos yo.

Aún no termino de creer lo que acaba de pasar, porque me niego a creerlo. Aún no tengo palabras para describir cómo me siento.

Solo estoy aquí para decir que, aún teniendo el nuevo capítulo escrito, voy a dejar de escribir esta historia. Me siento incapaz de seguir. No quiero seguir.

Mucho ánimo a todos.

#RipCoryMonteith

Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos, Cory. Te quiero. Has cambiado y marcado mi vida.


End file.
